What Makes You Happy
by everwoodluver05
Summary: Remembering the past, living in the moment, longing for the future. Ephram's journey back to a fulfilling life, real happiness, and true love. Letting go: Madison's path toward living again, sharing with others and letting people back in.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: This is my first time posting a story so I hope everything looks ok. I'm a big E/M fan so that's what this story is all about. I'm really excited to be posting because I'm really private about my writing but I'm trying to get over it. I'm hoping this will do it. But anyway I hope all you e/m's like it, and please review and let me know what you think about it so far. Oh I almost forget... everything isn't as it seems so don't jump to any conclusions about the story yet.**

I have to do something; I have to tell this story of life love, pain, heart-break, happiness and peace. I tell this story with a great knowledge of it; after all it is also my story. I do this because another can not, but I'll try not to get to ahead of myself, and let the story unfold, and come to life on its own.

Love, why does it have to hurt so much, and feel so good? It's the human emotion that I think everyone search's for, everyone longs to feel. Nothing in this world really prepares you for it, the way it feels at the beginning, its high, and then at it's low when it's over. I like to think that true love is never really over, that it lingers deep down inside, and is only triggered by certain things, by a certain someone. That one person who has such a controlling power over you're heart and in turn the rest of you. If you're truly lucky you've experienced love, the kind where you hear that person's name and you're flooded with memories and emotions the good and the bad. It stops time and takes you back, back to the time where nothing mattered but making that one person happy.

That's what happened today, for the twenty-year-old Ephram Brown. The three-syllable name he hadn't heard in what seemed like forever, suddenly he heard. But what surprised him the most was the person who had said it. Himself, without even realizing it, or thinking about it, it just rolled right off of his tongue. The person who had just given him life-altering news asked him what was the one thing that made him happy, made him feel truly complete. Madison, Madison was his only answer, the one he himself had not expected.

Ephram Brown made up his mind right there and then, he would find her. Leave his life, or the thing he called his life behind and find his first and only true love, Madison Kellner. Its weird how some types of news can change you, make you realize you're not happy, and give you strength and courage you never knew you possessed.

On that day he set out on a mission he never knew he wanted or needed so badly, the mission of winning back Madison. Of course it wasn't as easy as picking up the phone and calling her and saying how much he missed her and longed for her love, her touch and how he never really stopped loving her. He had no idea where she was, what her life was like now or if she even thought about him. But he knew that to answer those questions and the thousands more he had about her he had to do one thing, maybe the hardest thing, go back to Everwood. A place he hadn't been since the day of his eighteenth birthday. He had lived there for a few of his teenage years but after Madison it was a town filled with to many memories, so he left. Now he was going back for the same reason he had left it two years ago. He decided he would leave that day. He pulled out his cell phone and found out when the next flight to Colorado left. A flight to Boulder would be leaving in two hours; he booked a ticket and started to make his way to the airport. Taking nothing with him but his cell phone, wallet, and keys he wouldn't need. He got a taxi and was soon on his way to the airport, he started to think about what his first step would be. He had to go home, home to Dr. Andrew Brown.

Ephram landed in Boulder and found his way through the airport, he was looking for a place he could rent a car, and he soon found one, renting an SUV. He knew he'd need it to brave the conditions of Everwood, after all it was winter and he knew what that meant in Everwood, snow, and lots of it.

In two hours time he was turning on to the road that was all too familiar to him, the one that lead to his home. Just two houses from his old home he pulled the SUV over to the side of the road. He needed to brace himself for what was just about to happen, all the question's, and faces he would get. The one's that worried him the most were his fathers, he knew of course Delia would have hers but would be so happy she would forget them as soon as she said them. His father on the other hand would be the opposite, his greeting would be, "Ephram what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be working?"

The difficult part would be his response, what would he say was the reason he came back all of the sudden after leaving and not visiting for two years. Sure he had seen them, but they were always the ones to come and visit him and only for a day or two, twice, maybe three times a year. Did he want them to know the two new struggles he was going through, the news which brought him back to Everwood, his secret, and what feared him the most getting Madison back. He decided not to say anything about his secret to either one of them, but he would indeed tell his sister that he wanted Madison back; she might even be able to help him. After all she was a fourteen-year-old teenager in Everwood and she knew everything that had happened since he was gone, and everything that was going on today. With his mind made up he pulled back out into the road and drove pass the next two homes and directly into his driveway. Without any hesitation he parked and jumped out of the SUV, why did he act so quickly and confidently, because he knew they weren't home. His dad's black, BMW, SUV, was no where in sight which meant he wasn't there and most likely neither was Delia. He found his way to the front door and pulled out his wallet, and reached for his house key which he kept tucked away in it and opened the door. As he thought it would, just about everything looked the same which brought him a comfort he didn't think he would feel, but it also brought back memories. Some welcomed other's not, some brought a smile to his face and others broke his heart. All the memories that rushed through his mind at that moment were of Madison. His thoughts were interrupted by someone jumping on his back and screaming happily, "Ephram!! Your home!!"

He hadn't realized it but while he was standing there reminiscing his father and Delia had just gotten home from and all too predictable Friday dinner at Mama Joy's. They had noticed the car parked in their driveway and were curious about who it belonged to, never expecting to find Ephram inside their home standing right in front of them. Andy thought to himself as he set his eyes on his son, (who seemed to him to look much too old to be his) he had much explaining to do. While he was undeniably happy to see his son he wanted to know what had possessed him to come home.

As Ephram had anticipated his father had many questions, which he tried desperately, and unsuccessfully to get out of having to answer. He told his father that he had come home because he had wanted to visit an old friend, Bright Abbott. He himself thought it was a good excuse but his father knew better, he had his doubts and was quite suspicious. But for Delia's sake for tonight he would let them go, and let them have their moment. Andy Brown was finally starting to learn how to be a good parent, unfortunately to late to be one to Ephram who wouldn't give him the chance, not again.

"So, Ephram, where will you be staying while you're in town?" Andy asked Ephram as he sat down across from his children who had settled down on the couch beginning to catch up on the latest events.

"Umm.., I'm not quite sure yet," Ephram began to say before his father interrupted him.

"So you don't have any plans?"

"No... um not quite yet but..," again he was interrupted by his father, which he had become accustomed to.

"Great then, we'll grab your bags out of your car and bring them in. You can stay with us." Andy knew Ephram wouldn't want to but that he would, because now Delia would not have it any other way.

"No... I really couldn't do that. I'll just find a..." he began.

"Yes!! You have to pleeease, it'll be so much fun." Delia begged. Ephram knew he would as soon as the words had come from his father's mouth.

"Alright, sure why not, I mean he can't still be a bad morning person. Wait sorry," correcting himself, "lets make it that bad of a afternoon and night kind of person too" Delia giggled at and was happy to have her brother's sarcasm back in the house.

"Oh right and I still don't like boys." Delia stated.

"Great it's settled then," Andy said as he began to get up and move towards the door, "you're staying here, so let's go out and get your bags it's getting late."

"Oh.., no there's no bags, ya know I figured why corrupt the small town wardrobe with my New York style." Ephram told his father.

"You didn't bring anything? Then what are you going to wear while you're here if you just came with what you have on?"

"Oh, I figured there's nothing like a day of shopping at Everwood's mall. Ya know get a whole new wardrobe to fit in with you wee small town folk, which of course I'll tear and burn when I get back to New York." Delia got excited at the mention of shopping.

"Oh my gosh, tomorrow me and you can hit the stores and shop all day long. If that's not the perfect way to spend your day I don't know what is."

Ephram laughed, "Come on now Delia its Everwood, it won't take longer than what 30 minutes." She rolled her eyes at his comment. "Alright little sis you got it but, if that's gonna happen I'm gonna have to get to sleep or I won't make it passed the front door tomorrow."

Andy spoke again, "Ok then umm... your room's good to go for you, just grab some sheets out of the upstairs closet and I think you'll be all set for the night."

Getting up and heading towards the stairs, "Thanks, I guess I'll see you guys in the morning then."

"Night Ephram," Andy and Delia said simultaneously.

Ephram climbed the stairs and walked the all to familiar path toward his bedroom. He opened the door and walked in, most of it was basically the same expect for the few changes he noticed which had to have been Delia's doing. He tiredly shut the door and removed his shirt and pants and climbed into bed. His mind couldn't help but wander, thinking about the impact of his secret, the effect it would have on him and eventually if he decided to tell them the one's he loved. What his body and mind would go through what roller coaster ride he would have to take to try and just be Ephram Brown. But right now he couldn't think about that, he would leave it to the experts in New York to try and figure out for him. He thought one battle at a time, at the moment he had to win Madison back and quickly. His mind shifted its thought and energy toward her, how it would feel to see her again, hear her voice, become overwhelmed by her soft scent and hopefully the touch of her skin. To be in her presence and be consumed by her, lost in her eyes, and wishing for her beautifully full lips to be against his and have his fingers run through her blonde hair. He slowly fell asleep with Madison, his Madison feeling so close to him and beginning to almost think that somehow she wanted him to.

_Sometimes things end for no particular reason other then at that moment in time it wasn't meant to be. But true lovers always find their way back to each other. Even though it hurts to have to let go sometimes you know you have to, you have to go through the pain and heart break cause inside I think you understand and know that there will be another chance. When that opportunity comes you'll know it, and you'll take it, you'll be fully prepared this time and it will be great even better than the last time. Things will be different but for the better, he'll be older, then everything that she wanted so badly back then could finally happen._

_That's what Madison told herself tonight while she was laying in bed motionless looking up at the ceiling with tears forming in her eyes. That's how she spent her nights, thinking about the love of her life that she couldn't have, that she had wanted so badly. She convinced herself that one day it would happen. Ephram would be with her, lying in bed next to her instead of her being alone. She would think all these thoughts hoping that when she fell asleep she would dream, dream of a life with Ephram. Madison had only that, her dreams, at least that's what she thought, unaware of the fact that soon Ephram would once again be at her doorstep, right in front of her. _

The day started off quickly for Ephram and Delia Brown, it was fast paced in order to accomplish all that Delia had in mind all that absolutely needed to be done. Ephram couldn't help but think to himself as he and Delia zigged sagged through the stores of Everwood's mall that soon he wouldn't be able to do all of this, that soon the highlight of his day would be getting out of bed and dressing himself. They spent hours picking out, trying on, and buying new clothes for Ephram. The pair walked through the mall arms full of bags from various places when all of a sudden he saw her. Ephram thought that his mind was playing tricks on him as he saw her walk into a store, until Delia said something.

"Madison! Hey do you see her, we should go say hello." Delia stated excitedly as she began to walk in Madison's direction.

Ephram abruptly stopped her, "No, Delia let's go, come on I'll buy you a late lunch."

Delia protested, "No wait first let's go talk to her, I haven't seen her in like a year."

"You don't have to say anything to her come on, you'll see her again when I'm not with you and then you can talk her ears off."

"What's the big problem? We don't have to have a long conversation I'm just curious to find out what she's been up to. I promise it won't take long."

Ephram loosing his patience, "Delia, I said no!"

Delia looked up at her brother shocked that he had just yelled at her with anger she hadn't seen in a long time, actually since the last time they saw Madison. "Wait," hesitating, "do you... do you still have feelings for her Ephram, after all these years?"

Admitting to her, "Yes, okay yes."

"Are you serious?" Delia said with amazement and shock.

"Yes, I do what else do you want me to say!"

"Wow, I had no idea, I knew that you really loved her but I didn't know you still did."

"Yea ok I do we've acknowledge that now let's please leave before she sees us." Ephram motions to move in the opposite direction of where Madison is.

"You have to tell her." Delia says simply.

"What, no look I was going to before, but now I can't."

"Before?" Delia questions.

Ephram exhales and begins to explain himself. "She's the real reason why I came back home, I want her back, or at least I did. I came back here to try and find her; I don't know I guess I had this silly idea that I was going to win her back. But that's definitely not a possibility now."

"Why the heck not, you found her when you weren't even trying and you can go over there and talk to her right now. You heard of a thing called fate, it's meant to be."

"Look this is all I'm gonna say and then we're leaving. Fate as you say I think has something different in mind."

Interrupting him, "What are you talking about?"

Continuing on, "If you'd of looked at the store she's going into you'd know what I was talking about."

Turning towards the store, "You sound insane, what's so horrible about," realizing what he meant, "Motherhood's For You" she read the store's name aloud. Shocked Delia only seems to be able to get out the words, "Wow. Ephram I'm so sorry" she says sincerely.

A disappointed Ephram, "Yea, me to squirt, me to. Now come on and let's go and get something to eat."

Ephram and Delia turn around and start to find there way out of the mall. With each step they take Ephram's heart breaks a little more. Before today he at least had the naïve hope that maybe if he could find her they might have had a chance, now the world has dealt him a set of cards he never thought he'd get. It would be different if he had at least had a chance, but now he doesn't even have that, Madison, _his Madison_, was pregnant with someone else's baby.


	2. Good News

**Thanks so much for those who reviewed, I really appreciate it and I'm glad everyone likes it so far. I'm happy I decided to try this out it's great! So here's some more I hope you all like it, let me know. :)**

Ephram took Delia out to lunch like he said he would but didn't talk much at all. He ordered his food, asked the waiter where the bathroom was and that was about all. Every time Delia tried to make conversation, Ephram didn't realize she was talking. Delia noticed the incredible sadness in his eyes and finally just stopped trying to talk to him; she honestly didn't know how to make him feel better. She hadn't expected to find out Madison, her old babysitter and friend was pregnant. Sure she wasn't all that surprised to see her, she knew Madison still lived in Everwood and occasionally they would bump into each other. The last thing she had heard from Madison was that she had gotten a job, a good one, but couldn't remember exactly what it had been.

Soon they were home again and Delia helped Ephram carry all his bags up to his room.

"Hey, so um... what do you want to do the rest of the day?" Delia asked.

"Ya know if you don't mind I think I'm just gonna stay up here and relax for a little bit" he said as he threw himself on to his bed.

"Okay, sure no problem. I'll be downstairs, I'll come back up later to talk about dinner," she decided not to pry, she could feel his pain it radiated out past his body, and knew he needed to be alone with his thoughts.

"Thanks" was all he said back to her as she left and closed the door behind her.

Andy arrived home a few hours later around 5 o'clock. Opening the door he yelled, "I'm home" as if expecting them to be happily awaiting his return, even though he knew they wouldn't be. A somber Delia responded, "Hey dad. I'm in the living room."

"Great so what are you guys gonna do..." he stopped when he noticed Ephram wasn't with her. "Where's your brother?"

"Oh he's upstairs in his room listening to music." Andy heard the angry music now as the volume increased.

"What's that all about?"

"We kinda had a rough end to the afternoon. To make a long story short he's upset."

"Just like the good old days, uh. Well I guess I'll go talk to him, we'll more like try to" as Andy began to move toward the stairs.

"No!!" Delia screamed as she popped of the couch and made her way towards her father as she placed herself between him and the stairs.

"Why not, what's wrong Delia?"

"It's just that uh it's a really bad idea to go up there. I think he needs to be alone right now."

"Delia, tell me what happened, right now," beginning to become worried.

"It's not really any of my business to say dad."

"Well I'm making it your business to tell me right now young lady or you'll be lucky to see outside this house for the next week," Andy threatened as he became frustrated and impatient.

Raising her voice, "Wait, hold on a second I didn't do anything wrong. I'm just trying not to make this any worse then it already is. He probably wants to leave now and if you go up there and try and make this "better" he'll storm right outta here and probably never come back," she began to get emotional just thinking about the possibility that her brother might leave her again and not come back.

Calming down, "Delia, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so upset with you. Now while I understand what you're trying to do here I don't think it could be that bad. So I'm going to talk to him, just talk to him," trying to move past her.

"No way! Look its Madison, he's upset about Madison," she blurted out without really trying or meaning to.

"Excuse me; did I just hear you say Madison?"

Delia let out a sigh and lifted her hand to her forehead, "Great, just great I can't keep my big mouth shut."

"Answer the question."

"Yes, you heard me, I said Madison."

Andy backed away from the stairs and walked over and sat down on the couch, "Why, what about Madison?"

Delia followed him over, "We saw her today at the mall and..."

"So what Ephram hasn't seen her in years, why would he get all upset?" he said interrupting her.

Replying to his question, "Because he came back here for her."

Andy's face turned from a look of confusion to complete shock, "I knew he was lying about why he came home, but I never imagined Madison to be the reason."

"He came here because he wants," correcting herself, "wanted to get her back, but after seeing her today that's not a possibility. Before you interrupt me again I'll tell you why," slowly and hesitantly, "she's pregnant."

Later, Andy was trying to sort out everything his daughter had told him but was still so confused. If she was pregnant then he would know about it, he and Dr. Abbott were the only doctors in town and he hadn't heard that she was in fact expecting. So he decided to do some investigating of his own. He picked up the phone and called Dr. Abbott. "Hello, yes Dr. Abbott its Andy I had a question for you."

"Well of course in need of my advice once again are we," Dr. Abbott responded hearing the tone in his voice.

"I heard today some rather disturbing, well not disturbing but interesting news that Madison Kellner was pregnant. I knew that you were her doctor and was wondering if it was true or not, if you could help me out a bit I'd appreciate it."

"Well Andy," reserved about answering.

"Harold, please."

Sensing now that he desperately needed an answer, "Andy to my knowledge Madison is a young, healthy, and non-expecting 24-year-old. I'm not sure where you got your information but it's wrong, I just saw her last week for a check-up and she's most certainly not pregnant."

"That's very interesting because today Delia saw her walking into a store named Motherhood's For You."

"Oh no, I see, she wasn't there shopping she was there working."

"She works there?"

"No but she has a line of clothing there, I remember she said she was going in sometime this week to check on how sells were doing. I've got her address," fumbling through his address book, "right here if you'd like it, you could go talk to her yourself and catch up on current events."

"Yea thanks that'd be great." Andy said as he jotted it down as a plan started to develop in his mind.

Andy made his way upstairs to Ephram's room which was now quiet, opened the door slowly and found his son sleeping. He placed a note to Ephram on the nightstand beside Ephram's bed and then slowly made his way back out of his room and out of the house with Delia in hand.

Ephram woke up at about 10 o'clock, still feeling as heart broken and as tired as when he had fallen asleep. He knew this tiredness was only the beginning of what was to come for him; he quickly pushed aside his thought of his secret noticing a note with his name on it. He looked at it more closely recognizing his fathers hand writing and began to read it.

Ephram,

Delia and I have gone away to spend some time with an old friend of mind in Boulder. She has a daughter Delia's age and I thought she might like to meet her. I'm not real sure how long we'll be gone for but I hope you decide to stay in Everwood; we'll call and check up on you, stay as long as you like.

You may wonder why we left, the reason is you need to do something, and I have to let you. The only way that can happen is if I'm far away and can't interfere. Delia told me about Madison and how you want her back, and you can have her back. She's not pregnant at all, I'm sure of it. I found out for myself, don't worry I didn't talk to her or anything; it's just good to be a friend of the only other doctor in Everwood. Anyways, I'm going to let you find out the reason she was in that store yourself. I've written her address below. Go and talk to her, I want you to be happy, and I have to admit it, now I think you will be with her. Good luck and I love you.

Dad

PS Don't be stubborn, go!

2100 Old Castle Rd

Everwood, Colorado

Ephram put down the note and sat on his bed trying to absorb the new information. Making sure it was real he frantically read the note again, as soon as he realized it he made up his mind that tomorrow he would go see her.

As Ephram woke up the next morning he knew for certain he was indeed going to see her, but what he couldn't figure out was why his father would do this for him. Why now did he seem to know what Ephram needed most, it was to him unbelievable. Had his father finally realized what he needed from him the most, his support and his acceptance, had he finally understood after so many years how to be his father? Ephram smiled and sighed deciding that he had.

He got out of bed quickly, surprising himself at the kind of energy he had. It was like knowing he still had a chance with Madison made all his problems seem to fade away, giving him an incredible strength to keep fighting. Ephram started out the day by running his usual two miles and he managed to charm his way into a gym where he worked out. He lifted weights until his body started to give him signs to stop, a full hour before he would have stopped if he was his old normal self. But he wasn't and he needed to start to accept the fact because unfortunately for him it couldn't just go away.

Since leaving Everwood he had begun working out turning from an awkwardly skinny kid into a muscular well built in shape man. He learned that working out was a good release, and in his job he was always in need of a release. So whenever he got upset he worked out while others went to party and drown their sorrows in countless alcoholic beverages. At least he benefited from what he did, the others just got a bad hangover the next day and still had the same problems, he found after working out his worries always subsided.

Around nine o'clock he decided to head over to Mama Joy's for some breakfast. He sat alone keeping to himself and ate his breakfast. He then went to the mall yet again, it escaped him how Delia had forgotten to remind him of all the necessities he would need besides clothing. He got a few awkward stares from fellow shoppers after all he had just worked out and he could tell, well smell what they all did, so he tried to hurry. Picking up some of the most expensive of everything deodorant, cologne, electric toothbrush, hair gel and anything else he saw necessary. He was just about to walk out of the store when he realized he hadn't bought underwear the day before, he thought it was a little weird shopping for his undergarments with his sister. He headed over to that direction of the store he was in and also picked up a few packs of white-beaters, and then he found the particular type of underwear he used. He laughed remembering the story of how he first started to wear them.

_**Flashback**_

**_It was a Friday afternoon and Ephram was just opening the door to this house, he had been playing basketball with Bright and was thinking to himself that it had to be the hottest day of summer. As soon as he came in the house, he was surprised at how quite it was, but then he remembered he had the house to himself. Delia was spending the weekend over at a friend's house and his dad had left to go to Boulder to pick up a friend at the airport and then spend the rest of the weekend with them, something about a convention. But he really didn't care; he was home alone and could do whatever he wanted. He started by taking off his shoes and stuffing his socks inside of them and leaving them right in front of the door. After all he'd have no one to yell at him to move them. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed himself a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and started to make his way to the stairs where he stopped, put his water down on the table beside the stairs and removed his shirt and threw it on the bottom stair. Suddenly he remembered there was something on TV he wanted to watch so he rushed over to the TV and turned it on only to discover it had just ended. Ephram made his way back over to the stairs and got half way up the stairs and removed his undershirt. Realizing he left his water downstairs he went to retrieve it and then hustled back up the stairs, once he reached the top he slipped out of his basketball shorts and let them fall to the floor. Leaving him to roam around upstairs in his underwear, he thought to himself, now this feels better._**

_**Unaware to him at the time Madison had just pulled up in front of the Brown's house and was making her way to the door.**_

_**Ephram went in his room and turned on his stereo to blast his music through out the upstairs while he walked around looking for something to put on. He realized he didn't have any clean clothes so he started to look around upstairs for things he could put to wash.**_

**_Madison knocks, and knocks on the front door but no one answers so she checks to she if the door is locked, which of course its not and opens it. A smile creeps upon her face as she hears the music coming from upstairs and sees Ephram's shoes in front of the door. She starts to follow the path of his clothes up the stairs and begins to pick them up. She thinks to her self how she hopes he gets out of this habit before he and she get ma--, she stops herself. Easy Madison lets not get to ahead of ourselves he's still just sixteen._**

_**By now Ephram has a reasonable pile of clothes beginning to form in the middle of the hallway. He begins to bend down to look and see if he had put any underwear in the pile, he then noticed he hadn't so he began to move his hands towards the one's he was wearing to remove them.**_

_**Madison has managed to pick up his shirt, T-shirt, and finally his shorts as she reached the top of the stairs, finally laying eyes on Ephram. She notices he's about to take off his underwear and speaks up, "Well hold on now a minute, you think you mind starting from the beginning, ya know I'd like to see the show from the beginning, and if you continue you'll just ruin it for me."**_

_**Ephram stops and turns around quickly,"God!! You scared the crape out of me! How'd you get in here, and how long have you been watching me?"**_

_**Madison, "Oh the door was unlocked, and not long I missed the first part of the show but I was about to get the big finally." She then throws his clothes that she had picked up at him. "You might wanna wash these too."**_

_**Ephram catch's the clothes and adds them to the pile as he begins to feel a little embarrassed just standing in his underwear in front of his twenty-year-old girlfriend. "Oh yea ok, sorry about the whole clothes everywhere, I didn't know you were coming over since everybody's gone for the weekend."**_

"_**Oh believe me no need to be sorry, I'm enjoying myself just fine. Even though no one called to tell me, but hey I'm learning a lot about you. **_

"_**Oh yea like what?"**_

"_**Like before I never would of thought you were the nudist type. But see now I do." Noticing he was blushing and standing really still she lowered her eyebrows, "Hey how bout I meet you downstairs, huh?" She saw the relief sweep across his face.**_

"_**Yea umm sure, I'll be done in just a minute."**_

_**Smiling and biting her bottom lip, "Kay." Deciding to play with him a bit she walked over to him, as she did so he shifted uncomfortably, she kissed him forcefully and sucked on his bottom lip for a second. Then she whispered in his ear, "I'll be waitin." She turned back around and started her way to the stairs as she heard him clear his throat. Ephram was trying desperately to regain his composure. She stopped and quickly turned her head back around as her hair flipped around with the movement and then settled back around her shoulders she said seductively, "Don't get me wrong those boxers look really nice on you, but personally boxer-briefs are must sexier." She then left; Ephram stood frozen making it a top priority to convert to boxer-briefs.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He was now paying for the underwear and undershirts and thought about how much Madison had affected him even the little things today that he did because of her. He signed the receipt as he had paid with his credit card which he had been using the past day and half. He figured it was time he started using the tons of money he had, he wanted to begin to enjoy his life, wanting to be a little more careless with his money not over analyzing everything and being so frugal. He was especially going to shower Madison with gifts, and splurge on her, giving her romantic dinners, spoiling and wooing her, treating her like the precious, amazingly beautiful and talented women she had always been to him. But before he could begin to do any of that he had to reappear in her life, introducing her to this new twenty year-old Ephram Brown which still had all the qualities which had made her fall in love with him four years ago. Only now he had worldly experience and knew more about himself and how to make someone happy.


	3. Seeing Each Other Again

**Thanks for the reviews! Just to give a little background so there's no confusion in my story the E/M breakup is a little different which will come out in future chapters. Also they never slept together and well... some things are just a little different. As far as his illness…well I'm not really sure what he's got yet. I'm just kind of figuring it out as I go along so we'll see where that goes and you all will find out pretty much as I do. :) Anyway enjoy!**

Madison was having a rough start to the day, having difficulty coming up with any fresh idea for her new line. She sat at her desk in her office at home trying to find some type of inspiration searching for something to get her creative juices flowing. But she found nothing, finally deciding to leave her work and release her frustration into a punching bag. After going at it for about thirty minutes she was completely exhausted and was dripping with perspiration. She sat for a moment and then found her way to the bathroom to start her shower, hoping that this would relax her. She got undressed and jumped into the shower. About ten minutes later she heard her door bell ring, at first she just ignored it but then realized it had to be her delivery guy dropping off some samples of fabrics. So she hurriedly stopped the shower and grabbed her robe and put it around her body loosely rushing downstairs to unlock the door, "Hey, come on in Stan, umm you can leave the boxes in the usual place" she said as she unlocked the door and then turned around to look for something on a nearby table.

Ephram, standing outside the door a little unsure of what he should do put his hand on the door knob and opened the door and for the first time in years he laid his eyes upon her perfect figure.

Madison spoke with her back to him, "Gosh, I tell you it was just right here, where'd it go. I was hoping after you dropped off the boxes you might delivery something for me but that can't happen if I can't find it," she began to get a little frustrated when she found what she was looking for, an envelope, "Oh, yup here it is," she said pleased with her self as she spun around and her wet hair flung around with her.

"Sorry, no boxes, but maybe I'll do instead," Ephram said to her as they met face to face once again.

Madison dropped her envelope as her jaw dropped open a little as she blinked in complete shock. She wet her lips, swallowed down hard, and tried to breathe as she let out his name a little louder than a whisper, "Ephram."

He looked at her, she was absolutely gorgeous form head to toe, with her wet hair dangling down passed her shoulders, and her exquisite body wrapped in a gold silk robe that went down to her knees. "Hey you... I'm not exactly who you where expecting, uh," he said with a smile creeping across his face.

Blinking furiously as she set eyes on the first person she had every loved, "No...," long pause, "not that, I mean I'm gl-, uh ya look umm," sighing and then finally saying and smiling, "It's good to see you."

Ephram looked down to the floor where he was looking at her feet as he shuffed his hands into his jeans pockets, "Um, I probably should of, I don't know called or something, I didn't mean to catch you at a bad time or anything." He noticed that she had the perfect pedicure, and to his surprise was wearing a gold anklet, with a dolphin dangling from it on her right foot, the one he had given to her right before they broke up.

Madison realizing why he was doing so, she pulled her robe tighter and closer to her body with her arms around her keeping it in place. "Oh, uh no it's alright," she loved how respectful he was to this day even though he had seen her like that many a time before.

"Maybe I should come back at a better time ya know," he said not moving and keeping his gaze away from her body which he wanted nothing more than to look at, and feel in his arms again.

"No! I mean its ok, I can just go and get dressed real quick, and then, umm, we can... uh..." searching for words to say.

"Talk," Ephram added, helping her.

"Yup, sure that sounds good." There was a long pause, "Ephram?"

Looking up and looking at her in her eyes, "Yea."

"It really is good to see you," she said sincerely and simply looking into his eyes.

He quickly looked away and remembered her envelope she had dropped and bent down to pick it up and moved closer to her to give it to her, "Here you go," he said as now he was just a foot away from her.

She moved her hand to take it from his, and they touched, startling her as she dropped it once again. Bending down along with Ephram to pick it back up, "Sorry, I just..." she looked at him, he was right in front of her inches from her face. She couldn't help but get lost in his eyes, they were deeper and more soulful then even she had remembered. Looking into his eyes it seemed like he had aged so much, there was something there that she couldn't recognize, she was unable to tear herself away. She should have looked away, but she couldn't, no matter how much she knew she had to she couldn't.

Ephram was frozen, the love of his life was staring into his eyes, and he into hers, he was getting carried away with them, he could see her, she was so surprised to see him, but he didn't think it was a bad type of surprise. Before he could get any further into her eyes, her soul he spoke and stood again taking a step back all very quickly. "Uh, um I think I should maybe come back later."

Madison was snapped out of her trance, she was so close to figuring out what it was that was so, so very different about him. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't really hear what Ephram had said, she stayed still for a moment and then stood up, "Sorry what?"

"I think I'm gonna come back later uh, when your dres-, uh when your not as busy, yea. When you're not busy okay."

Madison not really wanting him to leave, "Are you sure I mean it won't take me long to get dressed." There were so many questions she had.

"Yea I think its best, but if you could give me your phone number I could call you, so you could be a little more prepared for me, I didn't mean to startle you earlier."

"Its ok I was just a little surprised is all, here," she turned around to the table and wrote down her home, and cell numbers on a piece of paper, "these are my numbers so you should call me and we'll figure something out ok." Saying as she extended her hand out to him, to give him the paper.

Ephram took it carefully being sure not to touch her again, "Thanks, I'll do that." He moved towards the front door starting to walk away, his back turned to her, "I guess I'll be leaving now so um have a good day."

Madison called out, "Hey, um so where are you staying, I mean when your in town?" she was honestly curious, but was trying to keep him there as long as she could, she didn't want him to leave. She knew that as soon as he did she would feel lonely again.

He opened the door and then turned towards her, "I'm at my dad's house right now, and I think I'll be staying there the whole time. He and Delia are actually out of town themselves on vacation I think, so I'm pretty much by myself there."

Madison took him in, he looked so good, so grown, he was taller and was honestly so perfect. Her thoughts were interrupted, "Madison, uh Madison?" Ephram said.

"Yea, sorry"

"I'm gonna be leaving ok, I'll talk to you later."

She walked over to the door as he walked out, "Yea ok, uh I'll talk to you later then."

He turned his head towards her as he walked out to his SUV, "Bye," he gave her a slight wave, and then a wink.

"Bye," she said softly, he winked, he winked at me, did he just wink at me she thought to herself as she stood in the doorway and watched him walk to his car. She then slowly closed the door and leaned against it, she had so many thoughts racing through her mind. He was in Everwood, why was he in Everwood? More importantly why did he come to see me? He looked great, his eyes as seductive as ever, he was and looked older, he was different, but how? What am I supposed to feel, happy to see him, mad, no, not mad, but is it ok to be happy? She questioned herself.

She honestly wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel, but she knew that she was really happy to see him. Madison also wanted to see him again, desperately wanting to be apart of his life, obviously he wanted to be in hers if he showed up at her door. But she wondered if it was just a one day thing, would he call her and come back, she thought of course he would, well at least the old Ephram would. Madison didn't really know Ephram, not the Ephram that see saw and talked to today. She only knew the old Ephram, the sixteen year old that she had fallen so totally in love with so many years ago. Could he be the same, or different, he looked different, would that reflect the same thing about his personality. She decided not to get her self too worked up, she couldn't allow herself to think about things that might not even happen, want things that might not happen. So she tried, very hard to put him to the back of her mind and get dressed and back to work once again.

Ephram was in his car driving just driving and thinking not really knowing exactly where he was going. He was so concentrated on Madison; he loved her, seeing her today made that so very clear to him. She was still extremely attractive; her features hadn't changed at all. He could tell she still cared for her body as she had before, but he hadn't really been able to absorb all of her again. After all she wasn't even dressed and he wasn't just going to gawk at her in her robe, that wouldn't be right, it'd be disrespectful and wrong. He didn't want to disrespect her, he wanted to do everything right, wanted to make her feel comfortable. Ephram wondered what he should do next; send her something, no he decided against that. He didn't want to assume that it would ok, he had to talk to her, needed to become her friend again, get to know her. The things she did, if she still liked the same things. He had to spend quality time with her, not really caring what they did, just as long as they were together and he with her individual attention.

Later that day in the evening Madison walked into her home and put away her coat in the closet, kicked off her shoes and walked towards the kitchen carrying a grocery bag in her hand. She had gone out to buy some cookie dough ice cream and chocolate chip cookies both her favorites. She had been having a difficult time all day trying to work, so she had to get out of the house, for anything, and that's the only excuse she could think of at the moment. She put them away and then looked at her answering machine, realizing she had 3 new messages. It amazed her how she was always being sought out, never really having any peace, she had no doubt the messages were about work. She hit the play all button and began to listen. "Bonjour, Madison!! Ce n'est que moi,-" the answer machine began before she hit the next button, it was her boss in Paris and she didn't want to hear anymore about work tonight. The next message was from her mother so she quickly hit the next button again, she didn't have a good relationship with her, her mother was never satisfied with her and was disappointed with Madison's whole life. Finally the last message, "Hey, Madison, it's me Ephram. Just wanted to call you and see if maybe you wanted to get together tomorrow, and again I'm really sorry about earlier today, I should of called or something. Well just give me a call at the house. Bye."

She quickly moved for the cordless phone and gripped it in her palm and dialed the number deciding weather or not to hit the talk button. What was she going to say, what would they do tomorrow? Then it came to her they'd have lunch, just lunch and then she'd go back to her house and work. She hit the talk button.

"Hello," a man's voice.

"Hi, um I'm trying to reach Ephram Brown."

"This is he."

"Oh hi it's Madison," she found it funny that even after listening to his message she hadn't realized until now how much his voice had changed, it was so manly, sexy even.

"Hey you, so you got my message?" he asked the tone in his voice now cheery, up beat, happy.

"Sure did, sorry I missed your call I had to step out for a little bit."

"It's alright I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow and spend some time together. Ya know catch up, it's been a long time."

"Yea, four years," she responded, while thinking to herself that that hadn't been her decision. She quickly pushed the thought away deciding to leave the past alone.

"Well, are you free anytime tomorrow? I'm pretty flexible."

"Yea, uh let me check real quick," trying to be calm, and composed, "I think I can do lunch tomorrow, is that good for you?"

"Definitely"

"Great, then I'll see you tomorrow at uh Mama Joy's." Not thinking and just speaking, regretting saying Mama Joy's, there were so many memories there. But then again when it came to her and Ephram there wasn't really a place in Everwood where there weren't memories.

"Sure, um how bout, say, 12:30?"

"I'll see you there."

"Perfect."

"Good night Ephram."

"Hold on a sec," Ephram blurted out not wanting to get off the phone.

Reluctantly, "Yeah"

"Um...," trying to figure out what to say, "answer me a question if you could"

Confused, "Sure"

"Do they still have the best chocolate chip cookies in town?" remembering they used to always go there and he'd buy her, her favorite cookie.

"Matter of fact they do."

"Ok, well good to know, thanks, I'll see you tomorrow"

Laughing, "Alright, bye Ephram"

"Bye"

Around eight o'clock that evening Madison hears the ring of her doorbell and makes her way from the couch, where she was watching T.V., to the door. She opens the door and finds Ephram standing in front of her. She shivers as the cold comes in from outside.

"Hey" Ephram says.

"Hey, come in it's freezing out there." She motions as she steps aside and opens the door wider.

"Thanks"

"So, twice in one day Ephram Brown at my doorstep, at least your not trying to sell me anything, right?" she joked.

"Oh yea sorry forgot my catalog at home."

"So why are you here?" She asked as she led him into the living room sitting back down on the couch.

"I realized while I was out getting gas for tomorrow that we really didn't talk about specifics, so I figured I'd come by real quick and ask."

"Ok yea your right I didn't think about that earlier."

"I hope I'm not intruding."

"Oh no of course not, I was just watching T.V."

"Good. So I was thinking that tomorrow I could swing by here and pick you up for lunch. There's really no need for both of us to have to drive. Unless you have somewhere you have to be afterwards?"

"No, that sounds great. It's a good thing you came by I don't think my car would have made it to Mama Joy's."

"Really, why do you say that?"

"It's just that it's been making this really weird sound lately and sometimes it just won't start. I guess I should get it looked at, huh?"

"I'd say so, just like you to wait till the car breaks down to get it fixed." Ephram joked.

"This coming from the guy who ran out of gas, oh ten different times in what was it a month."

"Hey, come on now you know it was closer to two."

"Right, two months. Well anyways I'm a busy girl and greasy guys staring at you trying to figure out how much they can take you for isn't exactly the way I like to spend my days. Just because I'm a girl and blonde does that automatically make me stupid to all the middle aged, bold mechanics in the world."

"Oh I know that happens to me all the time." Ephram said grinning.

"Hey you're lucky."

"Why's that?"

"Oh lets see first of all you don't have to go through all the hassle of makeup and the other countless things women have to do to make themselves," motioning quotation marks with her hands, " "presentable to the outside world," oh and if you drive in to get your oil changed they'll only charge you double instead of quadruple like they do if they see a women. Also isn't it just great how men can start talking about a sport they know anything about and be accepted even if there wrong, but if a women whispers a word about anything athletic it's disregarded and laughed off."

"Wow, how long as that frustration been building up?"

"Sorry didn't mean for that to come out the way it did."

"That's ok I'm tough, got anything else you wanna throw this way?"

Laughing, "Nope I think I got it all out for today."

"Ya sure, come on you know you wanna take another shot. Umm what about women running for president, got anything to say about that?"

"Oh no we'll leave politics to another night."

He thought to himself, another night, that's good to know, "Ok then, but by the way I fully support a women's right to run for president." He says with a smile.

"Ah, good to know that women have Ephram Brown's support, I'll send out a memo."

"Well, I don't want to take up to much of your time."

"Hey I welcome any excuse not to have to get back to the reality that I shouldn't be watching TV but working."

"I see know your just using me." Ephram said jokingly.

Madison let out a sigh and lowered her eyebrows saying seriously, "Ephram" she couldn't help but be reminded of the past by his comment.

Interrupting her, "Oh, Madison its ok, it was a joke."

"Oh," long awkward silence.

Deciding to speak and break the silence "Hey, I should really be getting home."

"Sure, well then I'll see you for lunch." Getting up as he did, and walking him to the door.

"Have a good rest of the night." He said as he walked out the door.

"You do the same, bye" Madison said watching as he walked briskly to his car, she then closed the door to the cold and found her way upstairs to her bedroom for the night.


	4. Lunch And Maybe More

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been really busy lately. But hopefully you all will like the chapter. Updates should be coming a little quicker I hope, but if they don't I'm sorry I've got alot going on right now. But anyway please read and review. :)**

The next morning Madison's alarm clock went off at 5:00 a.m.; she hit the off button and wondered what had made her think she was going to actually wake up that early this morning. She had the hardest time falling asleep the night before; she rolled back over to the middle of her bed and put the covers over her face. After squirming in bed for a while she realized she wouldn't be getting back to sleep. She looked at the clock 5:30 a.m. She got up and showered quickly then decided to do her regular workout.

Ephram on the other hand was quite different as soon as he had gotten home from Madison's he headed right to bed and fell asleep right away. By the time he woke up it was 11:00 a.m. He mustered all he could and quickly got out of bed realizing he only had a little while to get ready before he had to pick up Madison.

Ephram came up Madison's walkway and knocked on her door, he stood there for about a minute before she answered.

Madison opened the door for him and smiled widely, "Hey come on in you're right on time, just give me a sec."

"Take your time I'm not in a hurry."

"Ok, sorry I'm just having the hardest time finding my purse. You know no purse, no money, no food." She spoke out to him as she searched her kitchen.

"Hey that's ok I'm picking up the tab anyway, so don't stress," he said sitting down on the couch.

"Ephram I couldn't let you do that."

"Hey, try and stop me."

"I'll just have to do that," coming out of the bathroom, "ah found it, ready to go."

Jumping up off the couch, "Yup, let's go."

Ten minutes later Ephram and Madison were seated at a booth in Mama Joy's looking at there menu's.

"So what are you in the mood for?"

Madison puts her index finger up to her lips, "Let's see, am I in the hamburger and French fries kind of mood or something less fattening."

"Oh come on don't tell me you're the kind of girl who eats a piece of lettuce and says that lunch."

"Your right I'm not, I think I'm going for the bacon cheeseburger."

"That's more like it, I like the way you think, I'm going to do the same."

Madison and Ephram were eating away and conversing.

"So what do you do these days?" Madison asked

"You mean for work?" Madison nodded her head as she took a sip of her Dr Pepper.

"I play the piano."

"Details"

"Well I kind of have my own company."

"Really? How'd that happen?"

"Well about half way into my senior year in high school I went and played at a huge ya know change your life kind of competition, won it, and it completely changed everything." Taking a sip of his soda, "the head of a record company was there searching for talent and he saw me, loved everything about my music. Offered me a record deal, I accepted and recorded a classical CD it was all pretty cool for a 17 year old."

"Wow, that's great."

"Yea, it was, I loved being able to create and record my music, it made me feel alive, free, a release from the outside world. Anyway the record itself did pretty well, got my name out. Then from there Dylan, the head of the company, kind of took me under his wing. I reminded him a lot of his deceased son and we just hit it off. I mean, he got a movie that needed music he turned it over to me, he had artists to look at I went along. He showed me how to work in the business, introduced me to the outside world. Gosh it was amazing I got to travel the world from Tokyo, Paris, Vienna, Prague, Athens, Rome, Madrid, Moscow I mean the globe. Exploring cities meeting people, learning about different languages and cultures, and all types of music. I mean it wasn't just all about the music, Dylan wanted to teach me about life."

"What about school, and your dad?"

"Well while I was recording my album in New York I finished school there, ya know the company hired tutors to help me pass. Then as soon as I turned 18 I packed up everything in Everwood and came out to live in New York. Dylan set me up in this great place in the city, and we just worked and traveled. That is up until about three months ago."

Madison was very curious, "What happened?"

"Well about three months ago Dylan passed away, suddenly from a heart attack, he was 52."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Yea I mean it was really hard, he was like a father figure for me, what made it even harder at the time was that he left everything he had, his music company, houses other countless things all to me."

"That's incredible."

"Yea, but it's also a huge responsibility especially being so young, its hard work"

"I can imagine, so if you have such a great life right know with all of this, why come back here to little ole Everwood?"

Ephram wanted so badly at that moment to just tell her, tell her how much he missed her, how he has never cared about anybody the way he cared about her. Also that he had done so much in these past four years but he had been so lonely and that he loved her so much and wanted her back. But he couldn't do that so instead, "I just figured it was time for an escape, I needed to come back here where nobody knew who I was and I could just be me again."

Madison had secretly wanted him to say that he had come back for her. "Wow so you needed a vacation."

"Well kind of I guess that's what you could say I'm doing."

"How long are you going to be on this vacation?"

"It's helps to be the boss; no one can really tell me I only get two weeks a year."

"So?"

"So basically I'm here for as long as I want."

"You're lucky"

"Yea, well enough about me what about you?" Ephram said wanting to get to know more about her life.

"What do you mean?" Madison questioned.

"What are you doing as far as work, your career?"

"I'm into fashion, I design clothing."

"Oh ok lots of fun huh?"

"It can have its perks but it's stressful and can be a real pain."

"Of course"

"Yea well I was taking classes at school my senior year in college and I really didn't know what I wanted to do. Then I discovered the world of fashion, and I'm kind of a natural at it. It's not my life's passion like with you and your music, but I'm good at it. I was actually so good that about a year ago I was offered my own line with a company and I took the opportunity. It was great, I mean the money, and then I got offered a high position in the company, but I had to turn it down."

"Why's that?"

"Well that'd mean I'd have to leave Everwood for Paris and I really couldn't make that move, Everwood's my home. But they wanted me so badly that they said that they would work with me here in Everwood, I send them my designs, lots of conference phone calls and so on, we make it work."

"You must be really talented if their willing to do all of that."

"Well, anyway so now I have this great job, good money, and I can live where I'm comfortable."

"So it sounds like it fits." He said getting a feeling that she wasn't completely happy.

"Sure, I guess so," hesitating, "no I mean of course, its great." She said to Ephram almost as if she was trying to convince herself.

"So you said you had your own line."

"Yup that's right, it's in maternity wear."

It clicked in Ephram's mind and now what had been so confusing and upsetting to him a few days ago was now clear. "That's interesting, not exactly what every young fashion designer dreams about."

"Yea, well I wanted to be different. I mean I wanted to make something that appealed to the younger, hip expectant mother. It's hard looking for clothes when you're pregnant, ones that aren't huge tents around your body." She said very confidently.

Ephram got a weird look on his face; Madison noticed and then added to her comment. "I mean from all the research I did, the women I talked to always said the same things. Yes they were pregnant, but they still wanted to look good. It was a good fit for me; I think this type of clothing helps out a lot of younger women in my generation."

"Wow, Madison Kellnar, saving the world one pregnant women at a time."

"Hey, easy there I'm branching out; this time around I'm working on something a little different."

"Oh, really?"

"Yea matter of fact I'm working on my next line right now, I'm hoping to finish it up soon."

"That's fantastic, I'm happy for you, you've got a lot going for you. You've really made something great for yourself."

"Yea well, four years gives you a lot of time to figure out what's important to you, and what you can have if you just work for it." Madison said to Ephram as she looked up from her empty plate.

"You're absolutely right; we've both come far, well, from before." Madison's comment made Ephram think about what he was trying to accomplish now. It had taken him this long; he had wasted so much time before finally recognizing what he wanted.

"So, desert or are you to full Mr. Burger man."

"Well I was thinking..." Ephram was interrupted by Madison's cell phone ringing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot to turn it off." She said fumbling through her purse looking for and finding her cell phone. Madison was about to turn it off when she saw on the caller id that is was about work.

"Hey, do you mind if I get this I think it's important." She said pointing to her cell phone in her hand as she looked at Ephram truly sorry that they had to be interrupted.

"Sure, of course no problem, go ahead."

Madison nodded her head and answered the ringing phone, "Hello" Ephram just looked on at her observing her little motions, her upset face and frustrated tone in her voice with who ever was on the other end of the phone. He quickly got upset, knowing that someone was upsetting Madison and interrupting there, so far, pleasant lunch. Madison finally hung up and looked at Ephram and couldn't help but smile and let out a sigh.

"So, problem?" Ephram said with a sympathetic face.

"Yea, big problem."

"Well what's a matter?"

"Let's see these lazy, middle age, fat, bald men refuse to deliver my very important packages to my house."

"Oh, why's that?"

"I don't know just because they like to see me all flustered. I think they just like seeing me have to come into their place and lug away boxes. I don't know I guess in some weird way seeing me upset just makes their day. I swear this is like the fifth time this has happened."

"I mean you just have to go and get them right?"

"Oh, if it was just that easy, this is a huge shipment of fabrics sent from my company's office in Paris. They weigh a ton, and there's no way I can do it by myself. Auggh... I'm telling you I'm going to quite using them and then they'll, God I'm like all there business. Without me they'll go broke." She was obviously very upset, and starting to get in a really bad mood.

"Well before we run any businesses into the ground, let's just take a second and breathe, I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Right I don't know what I'm gonna do, I might be a strong, independent women, yes I am, but ok let's admit it I can't lift 60 pound boxes by myself. Heck their might even be more stuff, my boss just loves sending me surprises, the ones that give you migraines."

"Well I said we, I can help you figure this out. Your not alone Madison."

Madison was caught off guard, she wasn't really sure of how she was supposed to respond to his comment, which was truly sincere. "Oh... Ephram, I really couldn't put my troubles on you."

"Hey that's what friends do right, so I'll help."

"How?"

"It's simple really, I go with you."

"You have the time, I mean you'd have to come back to my place and help me get them in my house and all that other kind of stuff."

"Hey I'm a big, strong, oh and don't forget independent guy. That can lift those boxes for you, no problem, and you just have to tell me what to do. You don't even have to lift a box, we couldn't have those guys see you frustrated now can we?"

Laughing, "Oh, no we couldn't do that, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm ready when you are." Then a thought crossed his mind, what if his body wouldn't let him. What if he suddenly got a dizzy spell, or fainted while lifting the boxes, or even worse his body wouldn't let him lift them at all. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Alright then, were going to have to go know, something about their closing early today." She said as she gathered her purse and begun to pull out money to pay for her lunch.

Ephram's hand touched Madison's as she began to put money down on the table, "I don't think so, like I said before lunch is on me. And don't try and protest, you won't win, we'll be here all day, and then we won't be able to pick up your stuff." He kept his hand on top of hers.

"I'm not gonna win huh?"

"Not a chance."

"I see that's ok I'll let you win this one cause it's not gonna happen again."

"Funny, I beg to differ." Ephram smiled back at her, it made Madison melt, and she couldn't help but give him a wide, warm smile back. But their moment was interrupted. Their waitress had come back over to their table.

"So, who's the one picking up the check." She said as she looked down at the table were she saw there hands still together.

Madison hadn't noticed that Ephram's hand was still on top of hers, she quickly pulled away, a bit surprised at herself and disappointed that she had to pull away. "Oh that would be the gentlemen right here." She said pointing in Ephram's direction as she put her money back into her purse.

"Yea, that's me, guilty."

"Ok then here it is, have a nice day." The waitress said as she sat the check on the table and left.

"Alright" he pulled open his wallet, and Madison couldn't help but see that it was full of hundred dollar bills. "Here we go, ready?" he asked Madison as he set down the money on the table, leaving a gigantic tip.

"Are you sure you wanna give her that much, I mean she wasn't that great, a little rude."

"I've decided why not share the happy."

"Alright, well then let's go." Madison said as she got up from the table.


	5. Helping Each Other Out

**Thanks for the reviews! They really help to motivate me. :)**

Ephram and Madison found themselves at the place where they were supposed to pick up the boxes and like Madison had predicted her boss had sent an extra surprise.

"Ok that's the last of it." Ephram said a little out of breath from picking up all the boxes, there were about six large, sixty pound boxes that he had to move by himself from all the way inside the store out to his SUV. It was job.

"Yea I think Bob, who was no help at all said that was all that were mine."

"Thank goodness."

"Oh no wait, I was wrong"

Ephram let out a tired sigh, "Okay where's the rest."

"Right here" Madison held out a box which couldn't have weighed more than 10 pounds at the most.

"Well"

"See I helped, I can take this one." Madison said as she held the box up.

"Ahh yes, very big help, I know how difficult it must be carrying that."

"I'm tough I can handle it." She said then smiled.

"Ok so we're all set then?"

"Yup, back to my place"

"Yea, let's go then."

They headed out of the store and to Ephram's car.

Soon they arrived at Madison's house and Ephram began the grueling task of taking the boxes inside to where Madison wanted them.

"Oh careful, watch your step, no to the left no right, don't hit that!"

"Madison!"

"Ok three more steps up and were at the top of the stairs."

"Alright now what"

"Umm keep walking follow me"

"I can't see you over this thing"

"Oh right, sorry. Take a left, no sorry your right and keep walking straight."

"Okay. Oh, gosh! What did I just hit with my knee." Ephram got out as he squinted his face with pain.

"Oh a table I'm sorry I'm not really doing this all that well am I?" Madison asked him as she was genuinely sorry for all the trouble he was going through.

"No, you're an expert the absolute best." Ephram joked.

"Kay stop walking, turn to your right walk forward five steps and you can put it down."

Ephram followed her directions and he found himself in a rather large room with burgundy walls and black sleek furniture including a desk, with a computer, all the other accessories along with it, couches and papers all over boards with sketches and little colored fabric squares beside them, and many other things. He saw manikins some bare and some with fabric pinned to them. Ephram saw lots of things he couldn't recognize; he thought to himself that fashion is complicated. He looked around and on the walls were paintings, nice ones, he liked her taste in decoration, modern and sophisticated, it fit her perfectly.

"Wow nice." Ephram said as he finished looking around the room and finally set his eyes back on Madison.

"Thanks" she smiled and then ran her hands through her hair.

"So one down, five to go, and that only took up oh, how long?"

"Oh who's counting, ten, fifteen minutes it's all the same."

"Yeah easy for you to say you weren't holding that thing. Well not that I didn't appreciate your attempt at trying to help guide me in the right direction, but maybe the next one's won't be so hard cause I'll actually be familiar with the things around me."

"See now we learned and can move faster, my plan all along, ya know just let you figure it out as we went along." Madison grinned

"Right I'll have the bruises tomorrow to show for as you say figuring it out. Gosh I think you have the longest winding stairs I have ever been on in my life."

"Well I think there interesting."

"Oh so do I, I'd probably actually like them if I hadn't just struggled caring the box up them, but now I'll have to dislike them forever, they are cruel things."

Madison laughed, "Oh yes very cruel, so what do you say ready for the rest?"

"Let's do it."

After about an hour Ephram had finally gotten all the boxes upstairs in her office. He was relieved when he had put down the last box.

"Last one, and there we are. Wow, the room doesn't seem so big anymore huh."

"It's rare that it every has as much free space as it did, it usually looks more like this, huge heavy brown boxes making it physically impossible for much movement."

"Well what are you going to do with all of this stuff?" Ephram asked.

"I have to unpack it all, see what's what organize it all, take inventory of what should have come, what didn't that was supposed to, what did come that shouldn't have. Long hard process, but hey it's all apart of the job."

"You do that all by yourself?"

"Yup."

"Gosh, that must take you forever."

"Oh yeah tonight will be long."

"Well there's no need for you to have to do it all by yourself, I mean if you tell me what to do I'm sure I could help." Ephram offered.

"Oh I couldn't let you do that, you've already done so much to help me out."

"It'd really be not trouble at all; I mean I don't really have any other plans. Helping you would be a much better us of my time then sitting on a couch the rest of the night watching infomercials. At least I'd be doing something productive."

"Well I could use the help but I really don't-"

Ephram cut her off before she had the chance to finish her sentence, "Then it's settled I'll stay and help."

"Thanks that'd be great." Madison said realizing he wasn't going to just let her do it all by herself.

Ephram had worked up a little bite of a sweat moving all the boxes and was actually really hot, and a little flushed.

Madison had noticed this and had a look of concern on her face. Ephram saw her face and decided to say something before she had the chance.

"Do you mind pointing me in the direction of the bathroom?"

"Sure umm it's the first door down the hall to your left."

Ephram began to walk out of the room trying to avoid any questions from her and he was really close when he heard her voice.

"Ephram?"

He turned towards her, "Yea"

"You really don't have to stay and help, I mean I'm sure you've got to be a little tired from moving the boxes."

"No, no I'm fine just give me a sec and I'll be all set." Ephram responded as he continued to the bathroom.

Madison decided to leave it alone; she thought she was probably worried for no reason. But she honestly didn't want to be the cause of any pain for Ephram it was already hard enough seeing him and not letting herself get swept up in him. It would be even harder if he wasn't feeling well then all she'd want to do was make everything okay for him. She definitely couldn't do that because then he would figure out that she still had all these feelings. Madison pushed all of those thoughts out of her head and focused on the task at hand.

While Madison's thoughts wondered Ephram was having a difficult time in the bathroom. He'd been trying to hide from Madison the sickly feeling he was having but it was starting to over take him. He felt like he was on fire so he took off his jacket and heavy sweater he had on and placed them on the counter of the sink. He looked into the mirror and saw his face was red and damp so he turned on the faucet to splash a little water on his face hoping it would make him feel a little better. He looked back up and the room suddenly began to spin uncontrollably and he tried to compose himself reaching for the side of the counter to balance himself. Instead he was unsuccessful and his arm sent a crystal vase crashing to the ground breaking into pieces.

Madison heard the commotion and moved toward the bathroom quickly becoming more concerned the closer she got. She knocked on the door and heard the faucet continuing to run and called out to him, "Ephram, Ephram you okay?" She waited a few seconds and heard no response so she reached for the door and opened it. She found Ephram hunched over the sink looking down at the floor appearing to be disorientated. Instinctively she moved towards him and took his arm to steady him.

"Easy, easy here sit down." Madison led him to the toilet and he sat down immediately.

Ephram began to feel the room's spin lessen as he sat. Madison left him for a moment to stop the running water and then returned and placed her left hand on his shoulder.

"Madison..., I'm sorry I didn't meant to," he began has he saw broken pieces of glass on the floor and attempted to pick up a few.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'll get it just relax okay." She interrupted as she stopped him from moving.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Yea fine, I just got a little dizzy," he finally looked up at her and was surprised to see how worried she was as she continued to keep him steady, "But I'm okay."

Madison raised her eyebrows slightly just like she used to do when they had gone out before meaning she wasn't quite believing him.

"Really, I'm okay, rooms not spinning and I only see two of you instead of four, I promise."

"Very funny."

"Let me get this up I fell so clumsy." He said as he stood and began to feel a little more normal.

Madison removed her hand from his shoulder as he did so and allowed him to stand up.

"Its no problem I can get it Eph-"

"Not a chance, I made the mess I'll clean it up," he grabbed a little trash can beside the toilet and put the broken pieces inside it, "ahh see I'm a big boy I can do it all by myself, and I'll replace it too if you tell me where you got it."

"That's not necessary; you don't have to do that."

"I do, and I will." Ephram insisted

"I won't let you, I feel bad this is my fault."

"It's nobody's fault it's no big deal so let's go and unpack those boxes." He said as he finished picking up the crystal and started to leave the bathroom, trying to forget about what had just happened.

"Hold on, don't you think you've had enough, I mean if your not feeling well I can take you home."

"Maddy..." without really thinking or realizing it he just said it, the nickname he'd given her long ago, what he loved to call her.

Madison wasn't expecting to hear "Maddy" it almost hurt a little reminding her of all the good times he'd used it. This hurt and surprise rushed over her face and took her breath.

Ephram noticed the change and questioned her, "What's wrong?"

She cleared her throat and tried to hold tears from forming in her eyes as she did so and said softly, "You... you called me Maddy."

It hit him like a ton of bricks; he had caused her pain, pain which shouldn't have occurred unless she had felt something, anything for him. He wasn't quite sure how to respond he began to open his mouth and realized he had no words to say so he just closed it and stood there. He almost wanted to jump for joy, not because she hurt but because it had made her feel, he had a chance. He decided to say something just to break the silence, "I... I'm sorry."

With a shake of the head and a few blinks Madison pushed it aside and as quickly as she could, she changed the subject, and "So, do I need to take you home?" She asked with a new vulnerability in her voice Ephram hadn't heard before.

"It's not necessary it was just one of those things, but it passed so let's get back to work." Ephram said firmly.

"Okay, but slow we'll take it slow." She said walking back to her office.


	6. Jackets

**Thanks for all the reviews! Read and enjoy and please review, it makes me happy! :)**

A few hours passed and Ephram and Madison had finally finished organizing everything. It was completely dark outside as the clock turned 10:30.

"That's all of it." Madison said

"Yup, it almost looks like your office again." Ephram said as he broke down the last box into a more manageable size. "Don't let me forget to take this with me and I'll get rid of them for you."

"Thanks that'd be great. You've been a real lifesaver today."

"Don't mention it."

"What do you say I order some food for us, the least I can do is feed you."

"Sure, why not."

"Great anything specific you'd like?"

"No, whatever you order will be just fine."

Madison went and picked up the phone and ordered them pizza. They ate together again avoiding this growing tension between them. Each wanted to do and say things that they knew they shouldn't, so they didn't which left a few awkward silences. Later Ephram tells Madison that he'll call her and that they'll hang out and catch up more soon. Madison agrees and says that they'll definitely get together again.

As they both lay in bed that night they began to wonder if the other has feelings for them or if their just being friendly. Ephram thinks that Madison may still have feelings for him and is determined to make her fall in love with him again and falls asleep dreaming up ways to make her his again. On the other hand Madison is restless through the night unsure of how she should act around Ephram the next time she sees him. Unable to sleep she gets up and walks in to the bathroom where she spots his jacket and sweater, which brings a smile to her face. She picks them up and brings them to her face where she's consumed with his scent and is reminded of a day four years ago.

**Flashback**

**Madison was sitting in her house reading a book as she heard the doorbell ring she got up and went to the door and reached for the doorknob. In front of her stood her boyfriend which brought a curious smile to her face and before she got the chance to say hello his lips consumed hers in a heated hungry kiss. She was caught completely off guard and was enjoying her surprise. Ephram while continuing to kiss her moved them out of the doorway and back into her living room.**

_She remembered how good it used to feel to have him kiss her._

**His kiss was passionate, like he needed her but yet gentle at the same time. The soft warm touch of his hands moved from her face through her hair as he reached for her back closing the small space between their bodies. They stood in her living room wrapped in each others arms seeking something. Madison could feel Ephram trying desperately to find a satisfaction which didn't come, she thought he needed more.**

**In between his kisses she got out, "Sweetie" but then he kissed her again and then moved his kisses to her cheek and then her neck. Madison stood in ecstasy with her eyes closed biting her bottom lip absorbing the moment. She wasn't sure what to do, what they should do, as the thought entered her mind Ephram gave his answer.**

"**I... I..."**

"**Shh..." she said as she leaned her forehead against his for a moment and then took both his hands in hers, kissed him lightly on the lips and with a smile on her face lead him out of her living room to a place she wasn't sure they were ready for. But he followed saying nothing.**

**The door to her room opened and once inside Ephram closed it. They walked to the edge of her bed and she kissed him leaving her lips on his for a long moment before sitting down on the bed. She looked up at him and could see he wanted to say something but couldn't seem to find the words. She removed his jacket and let it fall to the ground, then decided to let him make the next decision.**

_Madison stood in the bathroom remembering the way he looked at her that day, she wanted him to be there right now looking at her with those clear eyes._

**He began to unbutton his shirt and half way down Madison lifted his hands away and continued for him. She undid the last button and then stood and ran her hands back up his chest, sending chills through his body and was about to remove it when Ephram closed his eyes, let out a sigh and licked his lips and said, "I... can't."**

**She immediately stopped and waited for him to say something. He didn't instead he took her hand and led her back out into the living room where they both sat on the couch where it was safer. Where they didn't have the temptingly inviting bed right in front of them, where it was easier to say what he knew he had to.**

"**I can't, I mean we can't"**

_Madison had wanted him so badly that day wanted to be that close with him but left the decision to him and never interrupted his words, or tried to change his mind. Never pressuring him to do anything he didn't want to do._

"**It's not that I don't want to, because I do. I want to with you, only you, always you. I must sound really stupid and weird but doing this, this way will make me just like every other guy. I want to respect you and us and do things different, our way. I mean when it's right. You know?" He said nervously hoping to get understanding which he did when Madison nodded her head giving him reassurance.**

**He took her hand and kissed it, "I want to share this with you but I think we have to wait, I need to wait because loving you the way I do now seems like the best thing. I mean, loving you that way should wait until we do something else which won't come for a while. You get what I'm talking about?"**

"**Yea." She answered back softly.**

"**So?" **

"**Okay." She replied back slightly louder than before and with a reassured tone.**

"**Okay?" Ephram couldn't help but question her response.**

"**It's okay. It's actually what I want now too, I didn't realize until now how you felt. Now that I know, I see. I understand things and its better this way."**

_Madison remembered the relief on his face when she told him that those years ago. He had been so great; she respected him on such a higher level after that day and still did today. That he could see what was best for him and them and wasn't afraid to tell her his feelings. He had always been that way; open with her, something she'd never had and hadn't had since then._

"**Okay, right so..."**

**Madison smiled at him as he started to talk.**

"**Well umm... here" he kissed her on the lips softly, "now I should probably go because if I stay then I'm not going to be able to control myself."**

**She laughed, "Kay, are you sure?"**

**He contemplated it, "Definitely, definitely the right thing to do." He stood and walked towards the door.**

"**Well, I'll call you then." Madison said as she followed him to the door.**

"**Yea sounds good." She kissed him for a moment and then he broke away, "You're to good at that."**

"**And that's a bad thing?"**

"**Umm... not at all." He said as he licked his lips slightly.**

"**Thought so." kissing him again with more passion.**

**They were interrupted by her roommate coming in.**

"**Whoa! You guys I think that's what the bedroom's for, ya know first door down the right. Unless you already..." she began to question with a curious smile sweeping across her face.**

**Madison decided to speak up and put an end to her curiosity, "No, and that's not what were about, we don't need that. Right?" She asked Ephram as he started to button his shirt.**

"**Right." He agreed confidently.**

**Madison's roommate chimed in, "Ya sure, cause I'm telling you its-" she began with a grin on her face.**

"**I'm-" correcting himself and holding Madison's hand, "We're sure."**

"**Weren't you just leaving sweetie?" Madison asked trying to get rid of her nosy roommate.**

"**Yup."**

"**Okay well see ya." Her roommate said as she broke between them and disappeared into her room.**

**End Flashback**

_Seeing his jacket in her bathroom triggered the memory of when she had walked back into her room and saw his jacket on the floor by her bed. That day was one of the closest times she had ever been with Ephram. His body had been so close to hers sending signs and signals of his love. She could still feel the rapid beat of his heart against her and his scent when he had kissed her neck. Since that day four years ago the only man she'd wanted to be with was Ephram, but she couldn't have him, have him in bed with her tonight. So she took his jacket with her to bed and curled up with it remembering all those kisses, touches and feelings from that day and slept through the rest of the night._

Ephram was woken up by the ring of his cell phone. He tried desperately to find it but couldn't and then realized it was in-between the bed and wall and picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hey, Ephram it's me." It didn't register for Ephram for a moment after all it was 6 o'clock in the morning and he wasn't a great morning person.

"Umm..."

"It's your dad." Andy said as if he should have known.

"Oh..."

"Let's not sound too excited now."

"Sorry, wait why'd you call the cell instead of the house phone."

"I didn't think about it, I'm not used to you being home."

"Okay."

"So?"

"So, what?" Ephram responded not really wanting to get into a long conversation with his father.

"Well, I said I'd call to check up on you."

"Dad I'm not twelve, I've been taking care of myself for a long time now you don't have to worry about me."

"Yes, I do. If it wasn't for me you'd be back in New York right now, mopping around."

"Point is?"

"The point is I want to know about Madison, Madison and you."

"Oh, great."

"What can't I be interested? I'm partially responsible for you possibly seeing her again. I mean did you see her?"

"Yes I saw her and your not the reason I saw her. I did it for me."

"Okay so how is she?"

"If you think I'm really going to tell you everything that's going on here you must be going insane."

"Wait, she's there like with you?" His father said shocked.

"NO!"

"Oh."

"See you always jump to conclusions about things you don't know anything about."

"I'm sorry, look I don't want to keep you long but I just wanted to make sure you weren't making a mistake."

"I'm not, I want her back and there's nothing that you or anybody else can do at this point to change my mind."

"No I mean the mistake of running away. If you think you can be happy I want you to be. It's all I've every wanted."

Ephram grew rather silent on the other end of the phone he was a little shocked.

"You still there?" his father questioned

"Yea"

"Well if you can find love with her again then I'm truly glad your there." Trying to give his son a few words of wisdom, "If this is like it was before, that kind of love you can't pass it up again, it'd be foolish. To live your life without love isn't a life at all."

"I know that's what I've been doing." Ephram said deciding to let his dad in just a little.

"I've been doing it for four years and I know how it is, and it sucks. I'm smarter wiser and older now, I'm going to fight, it's all I've really got left."

Andy was surprised at this son's last comment he thought "all he's got left." Before Andy had been sure that Ephram's life in New York had been great, so great that that's why he hadn't come home. But he understood now that his son had just been surviving the best way he knew how, away from the source of pain.

"I'm not going to let her go this time it's not an option for me."

"Well, just take it slow Ephram; just try not to get hurt."

Ephram thought how he had no choice he couldn't take it slow he didn't have time now. He had taken if for granted for so long and now he had to act quickly in hopes that he hadn't waited to long. That there was a cure for him both physically and emotionally.

"Okay, Dad uh well I've got to get going soon so if Delia's around I can talk to her for a sec."

"Oh she's still passed out asleep; we had a long night last night."

Trying to avoid any long explanations and details he was sure his father was ready to give, "Okay, so I'll talk to you all later, tell Delia to call me."

"Alright. Bye Ephram."

"Bye." He said as he hung up his phone and buried his head into his pillow.

He was awake now and didn't really have much hope of falling back to sleep now so he decided to get up and dressed to go do something good for himself. Deciding the gym would be painful but beneficial he began to ready himself and was soon on his way.


	7. Gym Adventures

**Kursk & Doves30 and for all those who are wondering I'm not really sure what Ephram has yet I'm kind of figure that out as I go so you all should find out probably as I do, thanks for the reviews and c****uriosity**.  Please read and review!

An hour and a half was all it took for Ephram to become completely exhausted. He slowly got off of the treadmill he'd been on and found his way over to a towel rack. He grabbed one and began to walk towards his locker to collect his belongings doing so while taking the towel and wiping the sweat away from his face.

Suddenly he felt his body collide with another as he saw a water bottle fall to the ground as he helped steady the person he had bumped into.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he said as he held the women up and bent to retrieve her water bottle.

"It's okay I wasn't-, Ephram?" Madison asked as she finally caught a glimpse of his face.

"Yea. Hey you." He said cheerfully.

"Working out?"

"Just finished up actually, you?

"I was thinking about hitting the treadmill before I left."

"Oh okay." Ephram said as he ran the towel through his hair in a bite of a nervous way.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you." Madison said about to walk away.

"Hold on a sec." he called out as he gripped the towel in his right hand.

Madison turned her head towards him and tilted her head to the side.

"You think you'd like some company, it's kind of deserted this early in the morning."

"I thought you were leaving." She inquired

"Well I was, how long have you been here?"

"I'd say an hour and a half."

"Well see I've been here that long and your determination inspires me." He said satisfied with his answer.

"Really" she says with a large smile.

"That and I'm interested to see who could last the longest."

"Oh, you don't wanta play that game Brown."

"Brown" Ephram thought that's good, she's loosening up a little.

"Why not? Afraid to loose?"

"Never, I just wouldn't want to crush your pride."

"That cocky huh?"

"Confident"

"Well we'll see about that, I have a proposition for you."

"Terms"

"Whoever can last 30 minutes or longer buy's the other umm lets see something interesting. Oh here we go, perfect, something that's clear." As an idea started to formulate in his mind.

"Clear?"

"Yea"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Well it shouldn't matter since you're so confident in your ability to win, right?"

"Ok I accept." She took the bait.

"Great, shake on it." Ephram held out his hand to shake hers.

Madison hesitated briefly but soon took his hand and shook if for a moment.

Gasping for air after being on the treadmill for forty-five minutes Ephram started to question his sanity. He'd been exhausted before so why had he come up with this crazy idea. But as he looked to his right he saw her and the pain he was feeling was worth it as he saw Madison's blonde hair flowing back in her ponytail as she jogged.

"So... you ready to... give up..." Ephram struggled to get out.

"Never, just getting... warmed up." Madison said with a little more ease.

"Come on... you should know... when to admit defeat... its okay... I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Nice try Ephram. But there's no way... your winning."

"Well I can obviously see... your suffering."

"Oh really I'd say you are."

"Me, no I could do this all day."

Madison couldn't help but laugh at his comment as his shirt was now completely soaked with perspiration while also dripping from his face. All the while she had only managed to create the occasional small beads of sweat to come from her forehead.

"I guess, I'll be a gentleman and get off of her before you hurt yourself."

"A gentlemen really?"

"Of course, always."

"I remember." She said softly.

He smiled.

"But that still means you loose."

"I'll take one for the team." He said as he slowed his machine and began to get off.

"And Brown goes down once again. Applause heard by the crowd, "Oh thank you, thank you, it's nothing really." Madison begins as she gets off and waves to her imaginary fans, gloating over beating Ephram.

"What happened to sportsmanship?"

"I'm being nice."

"Yea, I know you are, sorry. I'm grateful I truly am."

Madison hit him on the arm playfully, "I'm not that bad." She said pouting a little.

Going with what came to mind at the moment, "You used to give as hard as you took. Come on you loved it."

Ephram paused momentarily and got a serious look on his face and then grinned, "You know I did."

Madison was trying to find an out of the topic and all she could come up with was, "Hey, umm your shoes untied."

Ephram looked down smiling widely knowing exactly what she was doing, "Well looky there," he bend down, "wouldn't want to fall on my face now would I?" he asked looking up at her in her eyes.

"No... no we-I mean you can't have that," she said before looking away and exhaling breaking his stare and trying to figure out what to do next.

She was thinking to herself how much she wanted to just jump in his arms and kiss him.

"You too" Ephram said interrupting her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" she responded confused hoping he couldn't tell what she'd been thinking.

"Your shoe." He pointed to her left foot.

"Oh... yea." Relieved she bent down, but Ephram had already moved to it.

"I go it." As he began to tie it for her.

"No, it's alright." She insisted as she stayed down.

"All done"

"Thanks." Ephram just looked at her admiring her and she just allowed him.

They were broken away by some guys calling over and asking, "Hey, you guys all through."

Simultaneously, "Yea"

They both got back up and Ephram spoke to the other men coming their way as Madison put some distance between them, "There all yours"

One of the men came over and whispered to Ephram trying to speak so Madison couldn't hear, "And you're a lucky man." He said as he looked at Madison.

Kindly and respectfully, "Oh no were not..."

"Ah, okay well could of fooled me." He looked over in Madison's direction as if to ask for confirmation and got it with a nod of the head.

"Then maybe I could be."

Madison came closer to the two and said as she walked by the man, "Not a chance. Hey Ephram you ready to go."

"I'm set." He couldn't help but smile it was just like the old Madison to blow the other guy off without a care in the world.

They began to walk away and Ephram could see the guy put his hands over his heart and mouth the word, "Ouch" out of the corner of his eye.

Madison and Ephram walked over to the lockers together to retrieve their belongings. Madison was a little upset about what had happened earlier.

"Geese some guys can be such jerks, they think they know it all."

Ephram wasn't sure if the comment was totally generated towards the guy from earlier or partially towards him. But even if it was towards him a little he understood he'd really hurt Madison before, he hadn't forgotten that fact no matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much he wanted to go back and change the way things happened, he couldn't.

"Yea, I apologize on behalf of all males."

"Oh, no your fine that's not your job, it's just that it seems to happen to me a lot these days."

"Well is there anything I can do to help take your mind of it?"

Madison thought of plenty of ways he could take it off her mind but couldn't say them, "That's nice of you to offer but its fine, I'm a girl and you have to get used to it."

Ephram thought she shouldn't have to get used to it and if she was with him, really with him he'd make sure that things like that didn't happen.

"Well if my memory serves I did lose our little bet didn't I?"

Becoming a little happier, "Ah yes you did, so what do I win exactly?"

"Come on I can't tell you now can I, where's the fun in that."

"Then when do I get it?"

"I was thinking how about you met me over at my house in about an hour and I'll give it to you."

"An hour?"

"Yea, gives us each time to get cleaned up a little. So does that sound okay?"

Checking her watch as if to play off the fact that she really didn't have anything better to do. "An hour sounds good to me, your place."

Shutting his locker, "Yup, that's it"


	8. Surprises

**Sorry it took so long. But here's an update so enjoy!**

Ephram was frantically running around his house trying to get ready for Madison. He'd taken much to long in the shower and had underestimated how long it would take him to get home from the gym. He was trying desperately to pull of the surprise he had been planning for Madison but so far he was running into lots of problems. First of all the surprise hadn't even arrived yet and he couldn't reach the person who was supposed to deliver it, and on top of that he wasn't dressed.

Just as he was thinking this the door bell rang and he thought great the surprise was here and that would be one less thing to have to worry about. He came down the stairs in a pair of grey sweatpants and a t-shirt on with his hair still wet and opened the door happily, "Great you're just on time." He said and then he saw Madison standing in front of him looking beautiful.

"Oh I didn't think it was you." He said with disappointment in him voice.

"I'm sorry I'm early, I mean I can go." She said a little hurt that he wasn't happy to see her, as she pointed back out to her car.

Recognizing his mistake and attempting to correct it, "No, no, no! I didn't mean anything by it, it's just your early and I was expecting somebody else. Please stay, come in I'm glad to see you." as he moved and let her in.

Curious and maybe a little jealous to find out who he had been expecting, "Someone else" as she stepped inside.

"I had something that was supposed to get her before you did and it hasn't and I'm not dressed yet and I was supposed to be. So basically I'm striking out here."

"I don't want to bring you any trouble Ephram."

"Madison, you've never been any trouble, this isn't any trouble I'm just a little slow. So give me five minutes and I'll be right back down. You make yourself comfortable, you remember where everything is, nothings really changed too much."

"Yeah sounds fine. Your right it's all about the same." She responded as she walked around the downstairs.

About five minutes later Ephram reappeared and had cleaned up rather nice, his hair was perfectly gelled and he had a little stubble growing from not shaving which suited him well, and was wearing a nice pair of gray trousers with a black turtleneck which complemented his toned and fit upper body perfectly. Madison noticed his attire along with his Rolex watch and was impressed; she thought he had come a far way in his clothing since the days they had gone out. She liked what she saw and Ephram could tell which made the effort completely worth it.

"So now I'm ready."

"Good...so"

"Right your reward or prize whatever you want to call it, well there's a problem with that."

"Problem?" she asked just as there was a knock at the door.

"Or maybe not." He said optimistically. "Come with me."

Confused she agreed, "Okay, what's going on here."

"You'll see"

They opened the door and before them stood a man in a dark suit looking rather mysterious.

"Mr. Brown, your delivery."

"Thank you so much Ralph I really appreciate you taking care of this personally I know how far you've had to come and I'm so thankful."

"It's my pleasure sir anything for you, you know that." Ralph said back with a hint of an Italian accent.

"You will be compensated appropriately I assure you."

"Thank you very much and here you go." He said as he held out a small crate which looked to be packaged very well, as if it was fragile.

"It's for the lady right here." Ephram pointed to Madison

"Ahh... I see of course, well miss I promise you will be very pleased, these are the absolute best, and they are one or two of a kind and are exquisite. I must say Mr. Brown as excellent taste."

Madison looked at Ephram unsure weather or not to take it.

"Go on, take it" encouraging her.

"Thank you" she smiled at him as she took it.

"Enjoy miss, and I'll see you on your next trip to Italy Mr. Brown." The man said as he waved and then walked to his car.

"Count on it." Ephram called back and closed the door as he and Madison walked back out into the living room.

"So this is your reward for winning earlier."

"Ephram I wasn't really expecting anything like this. I thought it was just a joke."

He saw her face and thought he should explain, "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"You haven't," she said worriedly.

"I kind of staged my loss today."

"You did."

"It was the only way I knew that I could get you to except this. So if you would, I mean if you want you can open it and then I can tell you the rest."

Madison opened the crate and carefully placed inside were two beautifully crafted crystal vases with what could only be sapphire's imbedded within the rim around both. They glistened beautifully and Madison was speechless as she thought that they must have had to have cost a small fortune.

"I saw these in Italy last month when I went to visit and I fell in love with them. They are the only two of this kind in the world; I mean they are true pieces of perfection. Unfortunately I didn't really have a place for them so I couldn't buy them. I know there not exactly like the one I broke the other day but I think they should go great in your bathroom. I thought you might like them, and if I couldn't have them I knew that you would take great care of them."

"I... I can't accept these Ephram; I mean it's just too much."

"Of course you can, you have to."

"No, I told you before that you didn't have to replace the vase. These must have cost a fortune."

"You should have known better, come on Madison when have I ever just let those kinds of things go."

"Never"

"Exactly so I'm making up for breaking yours. I was having a hard time trying to figure out a way to get you to accept them and then when I saw you in the gym it just came to me. I'd set up a bet and have it work out that these would be what you won."

"Clever"

"Well thank you very much, I do try."

"I just can't believe that you did all of this for me, no one's every done this kind of thing for me before, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to" Ephram said softly, lovingly as he looked at her and she looked back at him.

Looking down at them, "I just- I love them!"

"I'm glad."

She smiled so wide as her eyes lite up and Ephram enjoyed seeing her this way.

"So... not to ruin your moment here that you're having but are you ready to go?"

"Ready to go, what do you mean? I just thought I was coming buy to pick up something."

"I've got something else in mind if your game."

"Yeah, I mean sure bring it on."

"Let's go then." He said as they began to find there way out of the house.

"Wait. What about the vases, what am I going to do with them, I can't bring them with us I don't want them to break."

"I thought about that to and as soon as we leave their going to be taken to your home by my personal assistant and he'll be more than happy to put them inside for you. I promise you can trust him."

"Well I keep the extra key-"

"I know, I know taped to the back side of the bench."

"How'd you know?"

"You remember all those late nights I'd come over."

She smiled as she was taken back to the past, "Oh, and I got tired of having to come and get the door and my roommate used to hate the doorbell ringing after 10 so I just told you where I kept the spare so you could let yourself in."

"Exactly"

"I can't believe you remembered after all these years"

"Of course I did, it's you. I can't believe its still in the same place."

She smiled at him, "Hey it is me right?"

He laughed, "Yea, it sure is."


	9. Blindfolds

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updateded, I've been really busy and sick at the same time. So please forgive me and read and review!**

"Ephram?"

"Yea."

"Do you really think that the blindfold is absolutely necessary?" She asks as she sits on the passenger side of Ephram's car.

"Probably not, but it's more fun that way." He laughs

Madison takes off the blindfold and throws it at him playfully, "Jerk"

"What, I was just trying to have some fun."

"We've been driving forever, where are we going?"

"Be patient we're almost there, so if you don't mind could you please put this back on." He hands her the blindfold.

"Just for five minutes, if we're not there in five minutes it comes off."

"I got it, don't worry everything's fine just relax its a little surprise."

"Another surprise."

"Yup it gives me something to do; I'd go crazy in that house if I didn't have something else to focus on."

"So what am I exactly?"

Ephram thought of his answer for a moment, "A distraction, a good one."

"I think I can handle that."

"Good."

The car started to slow down and then it was at a complete stop. Madison wondered if they were finally where ever they were going or if they were just at a stop light.

"So are we-"

"We're here."

"Can I take this thing off now?" She asks about the blindfold.

"Hold on just a little bit long Miss. Impatient."

"Hey this is driving me nuts; you know I can't stand not being in control."

"I know, I know and that's why I'm enjoying this so much. But seriously I know this has been hard for you so I want to thank you for going along with this."

"I figured why not live a little."

"That's the spirit."

Ephram got out of the car and went around to open the door for Madison and helped her get out of the car.

"Now don't run me into anything Brown." Madison said as she allowed him to guide her.

"The thought hasn't even crossed my mind." He smiled, "Okay and stop. You can take off the blindfold now if you'd like."

"Thank goodness." She took off the blindfold and saw Delia standing about five feet away. They both screamed very high pitched girly screams of, "Oh my god!" as they found their way to each other and embraced in a long friendly hug.

Madison pulled away, "Hey kiddo, wow look at you your almost a young women."

"Easy there, she's still my little sister."

"Of course she is, but look at her, you look great Delia."

Delia smiled, "Thanks so do you."

"It's been way to long girlie."

"I know it, I was so happy when Ephram called and told me he was coming to see me and was going to bring you with him. We've got so much to catch up on."

"Isn't that the truth. I'm excited to see you but I'm curious about why we're here. By the way where are we?"

Ephram answered, "We're at a park about an hour outside of Everwood."

Madison looked around at all the large trees and bench's around and looked at the rest of the scenery and the slight traces of snow that were on the ground, "It's beautiful here."

"I think I like it too, this was a great idea Ephram." Delia said.

"How did you manage this?" Madison questioned.

"My dad said he had to go somewhere and that he couldn't take Delia with him and he needed somebody to be with her. I knew I wasn't doing anything and I thought I might be able to convince you to come away with me for a little while, so I volunteered to come. I know how much Delia has missed you and I figured you probably missed the little squirt too, so I set this up."

"Wow, you're really good at that."

"At what?"

"Knowing what I want." Deciding to add to the comment and try and play if off, "Surprising me too, two surprises in a day I could get used to this."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

Unsure, "No… no I guess it wouldn't be."

Delia was quietly observing there interaction and could see the sparks coming from them and could barely contain herself. She decided to speak up, "Hey you guys what do say we go sit down and that way me and Madison can catch back up. I don't have that long Dad should be back around to pick me up in about an hour."

Madison agreed, "Yea sure sweetie sounds great."

Ephram spoke, "Lead the way ladies." Motioning for them to choose where to go.

The trio sat at a bench for a while, Ephram mostly observed as Delia and Madison chatted away. Some things he really didn't want to hear, it was a little too much girl talk at some points but he handled it well. He loved to see them back together, they always got along so great and that had been one of the things he'd loved most about Madison. She had a special place in her heart for kids and was always great with them. He thought to himself that one day she'd make a great mother matter of fact a great wife at that, she just had it all, or so he thought.

Delia's face light up as a thought just came to her, "I can't believe I haven't asked you yet"

"Asked me what?"

"Asked you about your music."

Madison's face went from happy and upbeat to blank and pale in a matter of seconds. Without meaning to Delia's innocent question had hit a sore spot for Madison and both Delia and Ephram noticed right away.

"Umm…uh…well sweetie…I've just kind of not been doing that" her slow response was interrupted by a loud beep of a car horn.

They looked up to see that Andy had just arrived to pick Delia up.

"That's your ride." Ephram said.

"Yea, I know..." Delia said obviously disappointed.

"Hey sweetie, look I promise we'll talk and hang out more often."

"Promise, promise?"

"I promise, and if you ever want to call me and just talk, here are my numbers." Madison handed Delia what looked to be her business card with her cell phone number on the back of it.

"Thanks, I'll probably be calling you a lot; I get bored easily these days."

"So do I."

"Come here and give me a hug kid before you go." Ephram requests.

Delia embraces her brother with a funny face, "Umm… sure, is everything okay with you?"

Pulling away, "What? A brother can't just want to give his little sister a hug, and tell her that he loves her. What's the world coming too."

Delia looked at Madison for confirmation, "He's acting weird, isn't he?"

"No he just wants you to know he loves you. Wait, hold on that's a little weird. Isn't it Ephram?"

"Not at all I just think we should tell each other how we feel more often. Life's short."

"New York really has messed with your head." Delia states.

Madison couldn't help but stand and think about what he had said. He was right after all life really was short and things can happen, good things and then for no reason at all they can be taken away, she knew this from experience a painful experience. She thought it was a good thing what he was trying to do.

"No sweetie I think he's got a good thing going with that."

Andy beeps his horn twice.

"Gotta go, bye guys, I'll call you later. Hey and don't have too much fun without me." Delia says as she winks at Ephram and runs and jumps into the car with her father.

"What was that all about?" Madison asks Ephram referring to Delia's wink.

Ephram just stands there for a moment staring off into space.

Trying to get his attention she speaks up louder, "Ephram, you know what that was about?"

Snaps out of it, "Uhh, what'd you say?"

Changing what she was going to say, "You ready to head back?"

"Yea, let's go."

"You good to drive?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ephram asks.

"No it's just a second ago- uh never mind forget it lets go." She says as she flips her hair back and turns to walk in the direction of the car.

On the way back to Everwood Ephram couldn't help but remember something that Madison had said to Delia. It had caught him a little by surprise and what also surprised him was the fact that he himself had not brought it up and asked her. Her music, what was going on with her music? As he was thinking about it he remembered the reaction Madison had just at the mention of her music and it wasn't a good one which was so unlike the Madison he once knew. Something had happened, he needed to find out what it was and understand why she didn't indulge in her musical talent and why the passion she once had for music had now fizzled. He'd make it a priority to find someway to bring it up and see if she would share what had happened with him.


	10. Bright

**So sorry for not updating in a while I've been extremely busy. This will be the last update until after finals. I'm hoping to get some free time to just be able to focus on the story after finals; I've got a lot of great ideas so now I just have to get to writing them all down. So enjoy and please, please review it makes me smile! :)**

The next day around twelve in the afternoon Ephram heard a loud banging at the door.

He said to himself, "Can't I get a second of peace." Then louder to whomever was banging at the door, "Hold on, this had better be good."

He swung open the door and was basically attacked, "Dude! Why didn't you call man?" Bright Abbott let out as he bear hugged his friend.

Coughing a little out of breath from the hug, "Hi, nice to see you too."

Bright letting go of Ephram and letting himself in, "Man I didn't have a clue you were in town until I heard some guy at the grocery story say that he saw "The Ephram Brown" at the gym with some hottie."

"That was me."

"So who's the chick, I mean is she here now?" Bright asked excitedly as he raised his eyebrows and looked up the stairs.

"It was Madison."

"Oh, so is this Madison character around?"

"Umm… no." stressing her name this time, "_Madison_ isn't."

It took a moment to register for him but then it clicked, "Wait Madison, as in the great Madison Kellner, your first love Madison."

"That's the one, hey you want something to drink?" changing subject as he moved toward the kitchen.

"I think my feelings are hurt." He says.

"Bright, you feelings come on now."

"Not feelings but maybe I'm a little insulted. You've got enough time to come into town, find your first love and go out on a date all before you can even call your best friend and say you're coming into town."

"It wasn't a date; it was a coincidence we were at the gym."

"Coincidence, date whatever it's the same thing, her before me."

"Hey but you're here now, see I knew it'd be a matter of time and this way you do the work not me."

"Well dude now that I know you're here we've got tons of stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"We're back. I've got you here now, like the ultimate babe magnet, why I really don't know but anyways we've got a lot of area to cover. I never thought I'd say this but Everwood is like being taken over by young hottie's, ripe for the picking. So what'd you say?"

"Thanks man but I'll pass."

"What, are you insane? We used to do this all the time when I used to visit New York. What's the hold up?"

"I'm just not like that anymore, plus I've got plans."

"Plans? Plans with who? Who could possibly be more important than me and you getting girls?"

"Madison."

"Ha…I knew it, you and her got a little thing going don't you?" he says with a wild grin on his face.

"No we don't, not yet at least."

"Its starting to make sense now bro, you came back here cause you finally woke up and realized what an idiot you were back then and now you want her back."

Honestly shocked, "How'd you manage to figure that out and nobody else did."

"This is me were talking."

"Yea I know" he says sarcastically.

"Funny, but I'm the same guy who's had to put up with you for the last four years without Madison. I knew it was coming eventually, I just never thought it'd take you this long."

"I finally saw it Bright, finally saw what really mattered."

"Yo this is awesome, you and her dating again."

"Were not dating, were doing that whole getting to know each other again friendship thing."

"Sure you are. That's just what you guys are telling yourselves, it's safer that way."

"I just don't want to rush things and have her push me away for good. But I don't have a lot of time."

"You're leaving soon? Great I just found out you're here and now you're leaving."

"No, no I'll stay as long as it takes."

"Then what was that "I don't have a lot of time" all about?"

"Nothing just forget it."

"Cool, but you've got to be like the master of bad timing; today was like the only day I could do anything."

"How's that?"

"I have to go out of town for a while."

"That sucks."

"I know I thought we could do something before I had to head out. But you said you're staying for a while?"

Ephram nods his head.

"So then I'll call you when I get back into town and we'll hang."

"Sound's good to me."

"It's set, you do your thing with Madison and when I get back you fill me in and then we'll go from there. But I really gotta go and finish up packing I leave tonight."

Ephram and Bright walk to the door and Ephram opens the door for Bright.

"Bye, be safe and have a good trip, don't get into too much trouble."

Bright walks out and towards his car, "Trouble," he points to himself, "me not a chance." He says sarcastically. "Bye Ephram" Bright gives a last wave and gets in his car and speeds off. Ephram waves back and then shuts the door behind him. Deciding he'd get started for the day even though half the day was already gone.

Ephram had decided against calling Madison that day as a test. He wanted to know if he wasn't the one to pick up the phone would she take the initiative, would she show that she cared enough to call when he hadn't. It was around nine o'clock that evening and Ephram had almost picked up the phone himself to call her but stopped himself deciding to give this test a little more time. He was so anxious he couldn't seem to keep still so he walked around and around his house searching for anything to do. He found nothing so he decided he'd sit and play the piano hoping it would help him escape his current world of worry.

Madison was sitting at her desk in her office at home aimlessly staring at her computer screen. She'd been doing that for about ten minutes and every few seconds she'd glance at the clock which never seemed to move. She'd almost gotten used to picking up the phone and hearing Ephram on the other line, but today that hadn't happened which saddened her. That morning she'd woken up energized and excited about the day to come for the first time since that horrible day not to long ago. She was full of anticipation wondering what'd he'd do today what they would do. That phone call that she waited for hadn't come and she was disappointed. Had he forgotten about her? Had he left as unexpectedly has he had come? Had he found another "distraction" to occupy his time? Madison hoped not and knew the only way of finding out why he hadn't called was to pick up the phone herself and dial those seven numbers.

"Hello" Ephram said into the phone after allowing it to ring three times, so he didn't seem to be awaiting her call, which he most certainly had been.

"Hi, it's me"

"Madison, hey how are you?"

"I'm good. I was just calling to see what you've been up to today."

"Busy work really, things around the house that needed to be done." He responded content that his test was successful; she was thinking about maybe even missed him.

"I know how tiring those days can be, I've been locked up here in my office all day pretending to understand what I'm doing." She said half jokingly.

"Come on, I'm sure your doing everything perfectly."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but its just getting real close to some deadlines and I'm getting a little stressed."

"What do you say that tomorrow I steal you away from your prison that is the fashion world for a few hours?"

"That'd actually be really great." She said satisfied that she had accomplished her goal for the phone call, another outing with Ephram.

"Do you have any preference as to what we should do?"

"You have surprised me twice already so I guess it's only fair that I decide where we go."

"Before you say that I have to make sure you understand the incredible responsibility that you're taking on here. Its really no easy task," he said teasing her.

"I see…afraid to loose control are we."

"No, I just didn't want to add to your stress any further."

"Then I have a solution for us."

"Do share."

"We wing it."

"What?"

"We don't plan anything and we just go with whatever comes to us in the moment."

"Very interesting."

"I think so."

"Then that's what we'll do, we'll plan on not planning anything."

She laughs, "You've got a deal."

"Good, but its getting late and I've got a lot to do tomorrow, so I guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow, I'll pick you up at your house."

"Sure, I'll be here, have a good night Ephram."

"You too bye" Ephram hung up the phone and was left with a large smile on his face. He seemed to be doing that a lot more these days, smiling that is, he was just so happy. Happy to be in Everwood and chasing after Madison instead of in New York working until all hours of the night and sometimes morning. Most of all he was away from all his doctors, but he knew that it wouldn't last long, before to long he expected there'd be phone calls about his health, but for now he tried to forget he was sick and just think about being in love again.


	11. Spontaneity

**Sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been really busy with the holiday's and dealing with the family and all that good stuff. But anyway I've got alot of the story written out and I just gotta figure out a few things about exactly how I want things to go. So anyway I hope youall enjoy the chapter...I liked writing it so here you go. Please review and I'll be sure to update real soon!!!**

It was one o'clock in the morning as Madison slowly made her way down her stairs and to the door which she opened as she was half awake and half asleep. Ephram stood in front of her dressed in a pair of black flannel pajama pants a black plain t-shirt, black shoes and his also black leather jacket. It was all of maybe twenty degrees outside and the sudden change in temperature sent shivers over Madison's body. She had answered the door wearing a pair of pink silk pajama pants with a matching spaghetti strap top and big fuzzy pink slippers on her feet to match. Ephram took her by the arm and started to move his way to his car with her along with him.

"Whoa, what's going on? It's freezing out here." Madison screeched as her body tried to adjust to the cold.

"I'm being spontaneous."

"At one o'clock in the morning?" She asked.

"That's the idea, now shut the door and come on the sooner you do that the sooner we'll be in the car."

She didn't move, "The warm car." Ephram said.

She closed the door and Ephram took her down her walkway still holding on to her arm but she suddenly stopped.

"My door, it's unlocked."

"Madison its Everwood, the most likely thing to break into your house is like a stray animal."

"Still, look at me."

"I am, you look great." He answered

"Thanks… but no I don't, I don't even have a coat or money or anything."

Ephram took off his leather jacket and placed it around her shoulders and grabbed her hand in his and they were off again.

"There now you have a jacket." He opened the car door for her as she looked back at him and he lifted his eyebrows as if to say "Jump in" which she did. He went around and got in himself and they were on their way.

About ten minutes later Madison and Ephram were seated at a little booth inside a doughnut shop drinking coffee and eating doughnuts.

"Doughnuts, doughnuts and coffee is why you dragged me out of my house and more importantly my bed at one o'clock in the morning for," she said before taking a bite out of her chocolate iced glazed doughnut.

"Yup," was his simple answer as he washed down a bit of his glazed doughnut with coffee.

"Why?"

"Because I had a sudden urge to go out and eat doughnuts and drink coffee. I thought who better to go with than Madison. If memory serves this is your favorite late night or early morning guilty pleasure."

"Your right"

"And knowing you, you probably haven't been here in a while since you used to hate coming alone."

"That's true; it's been a really long time since I've been here."

Since the night before on the telephone they had agreed to go with the moment and Ephram just went for it full force, "God I remember that one time it was like three o'clock in the morning, I think it was a Saturday and you called my cell and said to wake my butt up and get down the street cause you were freezing yours off waiting for me. I tried to ask what in god's name would make you get up at that hour but you said I'd find out once I got down there. So I snuck out of the house managing not to wake the whole neighborhood, and I saw you parked down the street and I jumped in. You gave me this unbelievable kiss which made the trip more than worth it and said you had a craving for two things, me and doughnuts. You drove us here and we sat and ate doughnuts and drank coffee. You told me that chocolate iced glazed doughnuts with coffee was like the best thing on the planet and that me being there with you made it like heaven on earth." Remembering, "God that was a great night, well morning, but anyway I just remembered how good it was back then and wanted to find out if it was still as great."

"Ephram…I-I haven't thought about that in a while." Thinking for a moment, "Actually you know what?"

"What?"

"I haven't been back here since you and I, well you know."

"Since we broke up." Ephram said what she couldn't.

"Yea." She said sadly.

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought it was something special of ours. That no matter when I came or who I brought back here with me that'd it never be like it was with you. That nothing would ever quite met the standard you set and I was afraid if I tried that it would just be a huge let down and I'd be sad. So I just didn't come back, I just kept that memory that moment in time special just for us. I kind of did it so that no matter what other memories I had of us that that one would always be perfect, always be something that I shared with you and nobody else." And just like that Madison let down her protective walls she'd had up since the day she saw Ephram again and she let him back in.

Ephram wasn't sure what to say he never thought he'd hear that come from Madison. He wasn't sure if it was all in his head or if she had really just said all of those things. A moment passed and they were both just silent absorbing what had happened letting themselves be taken back to the past when they had been so happy so in love.

"Thank you" Madison whispered to Ephram, breaking the silence.

"For what?" he said back softly.

"For this, for bringing me back here. With you it's not so scary anymore, and it's not so said either. I couldn't do it by myself so thanks for helping me. It's okay to remember how things used to be, you showed me that tonight, it's actually pretty great."

"It is isn't it?" Ephram said

The pair just sat in the booth across from each other in silence their thoughts there own for a little while longer. Escaping reality, the reality that they weren't like they used to be, and just being happy in their own way. Perhaps happy because tonight the door to their relationship which had been slammed shut four years ago had once again been pried open and that soon they would both be making the decision of whether or not to leap through it.

It was four o'clock in the morning as Ephram returned Madison to her home. The both of them had been relatively silent in the car on the drive back to her house. Things had changed; they had stopped ignoring the fact that they had had a past, one that hurt both. This morning they both took a step forward into a place they didn't know they should go but knew they had to. Acting as if they had always just been friends was a lie one neither one of them was willing to play along with anymore.

Ephram got out of the car and jogged around to open the door for Madison. She hopped out and they both walked briskly to her door trying not to stay in the cold for too long. They came to the door and Madison reached for the door knob and opened it slightly about to walk in but she paused and looked back at Ephram. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped as she heard a noise come from inside her home. She jumped a little afraid Ephram saw this and moved closer to her.

"Madison" He said

"Did, did you hear that?" she whispered

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"A noise I heard a noise come from inside." She opened the door further but remained outside beside Ephram.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yea…I mean you're probably right." She said as if she was trying to convince herself.

Ephram sensed Madison's skepticism, "If you want I could go in with you and check everything out."

"Could you? I mean I'd feel safer." Madison asked.

"Of course, come on I'll go in first and you can follow behind.

Ephram opened the door completely and stepped inside with Madison following closely behind him. Ephram walked into the living room and looked over everything. Deciding that area was clear he moved next to the kitchen and found again everything to be normal. He started to make his way to the stairs but Madison called out to him.

"Bathroom"

"What?"

"You didn't check the downstairs bathroom." Madison pointed to a closed door a few feet away.

He opened the door and turned on the bathroom light. "It's clear" he said as he smiled back at Madison reassuringly.

"Just wanted to make sure."

"Not a problem"

"Upstairs"

"Let's go"

Ephram walked up the stairs and it was becoming darker and darker the higher he climbed the stairs. Which caused Madison to be a little more frightened and she became like Ephram's shadow. She was a little edgy and Ephram could tell, he found it to be really cute and he was amused. Just as he reached the last stair a thought came to him. He decided to play an innocent joke on Madison. He stopped abruptly at the top stair which caused Madison to bump into him because of how close she had been following him.

"Oh, sorry." She said as she bumped into him.

"Shh…" Ephram responded

Now whispering and growing concerned, "What is it?"

He moved forward and Madison followed. But this time he stopped her.

"Wait. I think you should stay here. I thought I heard something come from your office."

He began to more again, but this time without his blonde shadow.

"Ephram…"

He turned around to look at her.

"Be…be careful." Still whispering

"It'll be okay." He started to fell a little guilty as he nodded his head to her comment. He didn't move for a moment and then he slowly walked back towards her.

"I can't" he said in a normal voice.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him.

"Look I was going to play a joke on you but you seem to be worried, so I just can't. I didn't really hear anything Madison. Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Ephram Brown you punk." She said as she hit him in the arm. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"Oww…I'm sorry I won't do it again." He said as he rubbed the arm she had hit.

Unconvinced she motioned with her hand like she was going to hit him again.

"I promise"

"That's better," convinced, "But seriously go in there and check." She lifted her hand and pointed at the door.

Ephram walked into the office, took a quick look around and saw nothing and walked back out. He continued on to the next door up the hallway to his right he wasn't sure what was there so he asked Madison, "What's here?"

"My bedroom."

Ephram thought to himself he hadn't thought he'd be seeing this part of her house this soon, or at all. He was a little hesitant about going in there, he'd been in her bedroom before when they were going out, but that was different, it hadn't bothered him them, well a little. But he soon became very comfortable with it, to remember what had gone on in that room, it brought back a field of different emotions over him. Memory's that would keep him awake at night and caused his heart to beat a little faster and cause him to want and need things from her which some he hadn't had and some he hadn't had in a long time. He pushed the thoughts aside and opened the door walking in slowly. His eyes traveled around the room from the dresser to her nightstand and then to her bed which was perfectly made. He grinned as he saw that, still a neat freak. He wanted to look everything over closely for his own interest but decided not to stay to long on account that she might suspect something. Ephram decided to check her closets quickly they were fine and then the bathroom inside her room also fine.

"Okay, you can come in I checked every thing out, all fine." He called out to her.

Madison entered her bedroom, "Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Madison relaxed a little, "Thanks I know I must seem like a big wimp but I just wanted to be sure."

"Hey I understand it's better to make sure, I probably would have asked if you hadn't anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, because I worry about you and I wouldn't have been able to leave until I knew that when I did you'd be safe."

Touched by his concern, "Thanks Ephram"

"Nothing to thank me for."

"Yes, it is. You were one of the first people to actually care about my well being back then and it's nice to know that you still do today even after what happened with us."

"I never stopped caring Madison, I couldn't, I couldn't make myself. It was like something that just came naturally to me. I guess I'm just flawed like that, maybe I should have stopped but I never did. Honestly I don't think I ever will things just happened with us."

"You're not flawed, you're just human."

"I guess since everything's safe I should be going." He said hoping that she might stop him.

"Alright but before you do I'd appreciate it if you could maybe move some stuff from my garage into my office for me. I have to work and there are some heavy materials I need in there."

"You're going to work at this hour?" he asked

"With all the coffee you got in me I don't think I'd be able to sleep."

"Hey now I didn't force you," Madison made a face at this comment, "Okay so maybe a little."

"Anyway yeah I'm going to work."

"Well now aren't we dedicated?"

"You may use the word dedicated but we both know different I'd probably say obsessed with perfection is a little more accurate, don't you agree?" She grinned.

"Umm… let me think, yea your probably right." He flashed one of those really white and pearly teeth smiles.

They both laughed.

Happy with any excuse to stay longer, "So in need of my assistance once again are we?"

"I could do it by myself, but I'd probably end up hurting myself and making a trip to the emergency room. Could you have that on your conscience?"

"Your right I don't think I could handle the guilt."

"Thought so" Madison said as Ephram laughed.

She moved out of her bedroom and Ephram followed her into the hallway as they made there way to the stairs. Madison began to go down the stairs with Ephram a few steps behind her about to do the same when something caught Ephram's eye.

"I didn't even notice that door, let me check it out real quick and then I'll help you." He said as he made his way towards a white door which almost seemed to be hidden away.

It didn't register with Madison for a moment, but then it clicked in her head and her eyes grew large with panic. She rapidly moved back up the stairs and almost ran in front of Ephram and blocked the door with her body stopping Ephram from opening the door.


	12. Being Pushed Away

**Thanks for all the reviews, it helps to keep me going with the story. Anyway here's a little more hope everybodyenjoys!! Don't forget to review it'll make me smile real big!!! :)**

Ephram hadn't remembered seeing Madison move that quickly in a very long time.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" he asked as he raised his hand up.

"No where," she responded. She was starting to panic; Ephram couldn't see what was inside that room, no one ever could no one could ever know what was contained inside that room. Madison searched for an excuse to give Ephram as to why he couldn't go in there, "It's ah it's just that," then quickly, "it's stuck."

"Stuck?" he asked

"Yea that's right the door's stuck it's been that way for a while so I'm sure that nobody's in there." And she was sure that no one else was every going to go back in there, it would be to hard to painful to have to explain.

"I'm sure I could get it I'm pretty strong." He moved his hand passed Madison's body and gripped the door knob and was about to turn it.

"Ephram, NO!!" she screamed at him as she put her hands on top of his.

Ephram looked up and saw Madison's face. She'd screamed really screamed at him and he could she the fear in her eyes, the dismay and pain. Suddenly she looked the saddest Ephram had ever seen her, even sadder than when they had broken up. Her eyes were full of tears ready to run over on to her face at any moment and her bottom lip was trembling as she tried to bite down on it.

She said weakly almost pleading with him, "Please, just leave it."

He removed his hand and took a step back he didn't want to hurt her. At first he hadn't realized it he thought it was just a joke but that's what he was doing. For some reason there was something behind that door she didn't want to be seen, something she couldn't share with him. He thought everyone has secrets; he himself had a large one.

"Umm…" changing subjects and moving to the stairs, "let's go and get those things of yours."

Madison let out a breath of relief as she followed him, "Ya know what don't worry about it I just remembered that I don't need that stuff."

Ephram thought, "Now she's trying to get me to leave, something's got to be wrong here."

"Are you sure I mean its no-"

Interrupting him, "I'm sure; I just think its better that you go now Ephram."

Ephram thought to himself that comment hurt him. Deciding not to pry any further, "I'll just show myself out then, I'll call you later."

"Actually I'm going to be really busy all day working."

He thought great job Ephram you really screwed up. But he couldn't understand what could have been so bad for her to start shutting down on him.

"Umm…" reaching the bottom stair and opening the front door, he looked back up at Madison, "Then I'll be seeing you, try not to work to hard."

"Bye Ephram," she said with no emotion at all, and then without waiting for a response she disappeared into her room, and out of Ephram's sight.

"Bye." He said. He walked out the door and closed it behind him and found his way back out to his car.

She sat soaking in her bath tub for a long time, not really wanting to get up. The water which had been hot an hour ago was now cold, but she couldn't feel the chill of the water. She was consumed in her thoughts the only thing she could feel was the sting of pain in her heart. Madison hadn't had one of those days in a long time partially because of Ephram. Ephram had been able to help her escape the world of pain she was once again in. Ephram who could almost, almost make her forget when she was with him. She didn't ever feel herself being taking back to what had happened, she didn't think "what if" when she was with him. She thought it to be funny how he could do that for her, take her to a place of happiness and without knowing or meaning to bringing her back to a horrible place of darkness.

She sunk down into the water emerging herself so the water covered her face, a few seconds later she came back up hoping that would help clear her mind, help bring her back to reality. It didn't. It just made her feel even colder and empty inside. She tried again but this time she stayed under the water until her body couldn't take it anymore. Darting up and out of the water gasping for air, as the oxygen filled her lungs she stood up determined to move if only to her bed. Madison didn't bother to drain the tub or dry the beads of moisture from her body she just opened the door from the bathroom and headed straight to her bed. She could feel the beads of water falling and dripping down all parts of her body and leaving a path of small puddles as she moved. She pulled the covers up and climbed into bed; she put the covers up to her neck and got into the fetal position. She closed her eyes hoping to find some peace in her dreams for just a little while knowing that when she woke up she'd still feel miserable.

It was about eight o'clock that night as Ephram drove to a Chinese restaurant. He was on his way to pick up his dinner and was thinking about his sister, Delia. He was trying to figure out if he wanted to tell her he was sick. He didn't know if she would be able to handle it. He didn't want to upset or scare her which is exactly what would happen if he told her. He decided now wasn't the best time but maybe he would tell her soon.

He wanted to be able to share his secret with someone. No matter how tough he acted or tried not to worry or think about it he was scared petrified. More than anything he wanted to tell Madison wanted to be able to finally just come clean with her and breakdown in her arms and cry. Cry because he wasn't sure what else he could do, he needed the comfort of her arms around his body her hands running through his hair and feel her lips kissing his cheeks and whispering in his ear that it would be okay. Even though he knew it wouldn't be, but he thought that if he heard her say the words then he'd fight harder to live for her. That's what he was doing now, fighting for her and hard too. But he couldn't help but think that with her knowing and her support he could be stronger. She'd always had that effect on him, she gave him the ability to do things that he never had the courage to do before, risk things for her he'd never risk for anyone else. He could also be weaker and not have to pretend that everything was normal; he'd have her to come to when he had a moment where he just needed to not have to be brave.

His thoughts were forced to stop there as he walked into the Chinese restaurant and asked for his order and was told to wait, so he stood at the counter. Then a man asked for the next persons name in line to pick up their order, "Kellner, Madison Kellner." She called out. Ephram turned around quickly to greet her, the women who weather or not she knew it always consumed his thoughts.

"Didn't feel like cooking either I see"

Madison saw Ephram and smiled, "Not really, I was going to call-"

"Don't worry about; I know you're a busy woman."

"Look I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be so…abrupt."

"It's forgotten."

"Thanks for being so understanding."

Chinese man, "Brown, Kellner"

"Here" they said simultaneously. Ephram smiled. They both went back up to the counter, Ephram with his wallet in hand and Madison digging in her purse.

"Together?" The Chinese man asked.

Madison was quick to respond, "No, no we're not together, the orders, their not together I mean."

"Let me get it." He handed more than enough money to the Chinese man for both orders. "Keep the change and have a nice night." He smiled at the man and picked up both his and Madison's orders as Madison stopped looking through her purse.

"Thanks"

"So umm… here you go." He handed the food to her.

They began to walk away from the counter and towards the door.

"Wait" the Chinese man called out to them as he walked towards them. "Fortune cookies"

"Oh, thanks" Ephram reached out to grab one of the cookies.

"No, no this is yours" he gave Ephram the opposite cookie he was going to choose. "This one is for the lady, here." He handed the other cookie to Madison.

"Thank you" Madison said as she and Ephram turned once again to walk away.

"Pay special attention to fortune, it will make your decisions much easier."

Ephram and Madison both turned their heads around but as they did the Chinese man had already gone. Ephram opened the door for Madison, "Well that's a little weird."

"Yea I'd say so." She walked out the door and Ephram followed.

"Do you have plans I mean for the rest of the night?" Madison asked Ephram.

"None at all."

"Why don't you eat dinner with me, unless you'd rather be alone?"

"No I could use some company."

"Great me to."

"Where to then?"

"My place, it's closer."


	13. Fortune Cookies

**Okay so wow I'm really sorry. I never thought I would go this long without an update so I really apologize. Life's been kinda crazy lately. But hopefully you all will enjoy this chapteras much as I enjoyed writing it. I have a feeling you will so if you do let me know. Anyway I promise I'm going to try and do my best to not wait this long ever again to update. So please enjoy, this is at least I thinka pretty good chapter.**

They both got in their cars and were on their way to Madison's. Once they got there they ate in Madison's living room on the floor. She had tons of throw pillows that they threw on the floor covering it completely. They set up all their food on her coffee table like a mini-buffet. Each had their own plates in their laps and were conversing and eating away. Madison took her fork and ventured towards Ephram's plate and took what she wanted and playfully put it in her mouth and chewed it with a wide grin on her face.

"I was wondering how long it was going to be before you did that."

"Did what?" she asked innocently.

"Ha ha don't act like you don't know. Just like the good ole days huh. You always used to love eating off my plate."

"Yours just always seemed to taste better is all."

"Right, see I never understood that. If all you ever did was eat off my plate why'd you ever bother to order a big plate of food for yourself."

"What, I used to eat mine too," Ephram gave her a look, "a little of it anyway."

"Man the money I could've saved back then"

"Oh come on you know you loved it."

"I did, but still."

She wandered over to his plate again and helped herself. "Umm…delicious." Ephram laughed at her playfulness.

"Well now if it's so much better let me try." He reached over and grabbed some of her food with his hand and put it in his mouth. "It does seem to taste better." He smiled a goofy smile.

"Hey, use your fork." She scolded.

"What? Now there's rules?"

"Of course you always use a folk." She then took her hand and took some of his food again.

"Hey now I thought there were rules."

"You know me, I always break the rules."

"Wooh…boy I remember." Speaking of other things and lowering his voice.

"Ephram!" she said giving him a face and wide eyes.

"What?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "You're crazy you know that."

"When it comes to you I always have been."

"Well from now on we play by the rules okay."

"Really?"

"My rules and since they'll be mine I can bend and break them as I see fit." Pleased with herself.

"I see, forcing me to be creative." He reached over for her plate that was in her lap and placed it on the coffee table along with his.

"What are you up to?"

"Who me? Up to something never." Suddenly he lunged forward and began tickling her.

Laughing, "Not fair" She laid back on to the pillows behind her as Ephram now had her pinned between his legs and continued to tickle her.

"Who said I couldn't tickle you?"

Laughing almost uncontrollably, "You know…I'm extremely ticklish, ahh you jerk." As she continued to laugh not able to speak she tried to fight him off with her arms.

"No need for name calling."

"Okay, okay you win. Now stop. Please!" She couldn't take much more.

"Alright" He took his hands and found hers and grabbed them taking them and putting them above her head with his on top gripping on to her and keeping them in place. He also used them to support himself with Madison now trapped he had her between his legs unable to move her lower body and now he had control of her upper body as well.

"You're such a child." She said jokingly as she looked up at him in his eyes, he was so close to her. She realized he was now in complete control of her as she was unable to move. But she didn't care he'd won, "always on top he was" she thought. She was completely under his control and she liked it.

"You are too and you know it" He leaned down further onto her their faces just inches apart.

"Now what?" She whispered as his lips became more irresistible and began to come closer to hers.

"This." He touched his lips against hers softly for just a second before pulling away. "God, Madison I'm, I'm so sorry."

Her eyes were still closed she was frozen she didn't know what to do.

Ephram released her hands and got up off of her. He had wanted that for so long, he had wanted so much more but he didn't want her to feel like he was taking advantage of her or the situation. He looked back down at her she was so beautiful her eyes were still closed and she hadn't moved. Ephram didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He wasn't sure if she was okay.

"I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable or do anything you didn't want. I mean we were just joking around and then we got a little physical I don't know just one thing lead to another I'm, I'm just really sorry Madison." He blurted out nervously not sure of what was the right thing to do in this situation.

Madison opened her eyes and remained on the pillows she propped up one of her arms to support herself as she laid on her side. She couldn't help but think how cute Ephram looked he was talking fast because he was nervous like he always did. Talking because he didn't know what to do, he was flustered and she could tell. He had gotten up so quickly and couldn't keep still she followed him with her eyes as he moved. Madison decided to make it a little easier for Ephram.

"Ephram-" she was interrupted.

"I know, I know God I'm so, so sorry Madison."

"No, Ephram stop just stop okay. Here come here please." She patted a few pillows that lay beside her.

"You sure?"

"Ephram"

"Okay" he sat down on the pillows and propped his elbows on his knees and brought his hands to his head.

"Look at me"

Ephram moved his hands and arms down to rest on the pillows as he turned his head towards Madison. He looked at her but not directly.

"In my eyes" he followed her request. She took one of his hands and placed it in hers, "its okay Ephram."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

"You didn't okay," she said sternly to let him know she meant it, "we were just having a good time okay we were being us, this is what we do. We've always just been really comfortable with each other. We used to do this kind of thing all the time it's normal for us. We slipped back into the old Madison and Ephram, the couple we used to be. It's not just your fault because I went back to that place too."

"I know, God it's just so hard to not be that way with you Madison. I've been trying so hard to just be a friend and not say or do anything that brought us back to how we used to be."

"Look I don't want you to worry about anything or blame yourself for what happened. I just want you to be Ephram, that great guy that you were, the amazing man that you are now. Let's just take a second and regroup and go back."

"Yea umm sounds good." Ephram didn't really mean it. More than anything he wanted to reach over and kiss her again and not stop this time. But he couldn't tell her that so he was just going to do what he could. Changing the subject and trying to just go back to before the kiss.

"Ah… the fortune cookies." Ephram said.

"Oh yea I forgot we had them."

"Me too. That Chinese guy was really weird wasn't he about who got which cookie."

"It was a little strange, especially what he said about the fortune's."

"I know and then how he was gone when we turned back around. Well let's just read them and see."

"I'm kind of curious." Madison said as she reached inside her back to grab her fortune cookie.

Ephram did the same and opened the packet and tossed the plastic to the side and held the cookie in his hands, "So how do you wanna do this?"

"I guess we can both open them at the same time and read them to ourselves and then each other."

"Alright here goes it."

Ephram and Madison both opened the cookies and pulled out the little slip of white paper that was inside. Their faces were both intense as they studied their little slips of paper.

Madison couldn't believe her fortune it was bizarre. It was almost like the little Chinese man knew everything that had been going on between her and Ephram. It was actually a little scary, could she really share this with Ephram especially after their kiss. She wasn't sure.

Ephram couldn't help but stare at the paper in the palm of his right hand. He hadn't ever really believed in these little fortunes but his was so true. His fortune scared him; the Chinese man's advice was even scarier like he had known what would come. He would have to make a choice before one was made for him, reality was really setting in.

"So… you read yours first." Madison was still deciding if she wanted to share hers.

"Umm… no come on these things are silly." He said nervously this fortune would get her thinking. Once she had something in her head she wasn't going to just let it go, which would give him trouble. Madison would be able to tell that it was true as soon as he read it. Was he ready for that? He didn't know.

"Come on now we agreed." Madison encouraged him; she could already tell that whatever it was it had to be true she could just tell.

Ephram began his fortune, "Secret's bring burden to the soul, and always have a way of coming out. Be careful or much pain will come yours and others."

Madison responded, "You've got a secret your keeping from me don't you Ephram?" She was worried about what pain would come and to whom.

"You don't believe in these things now do you?" he asked nervously, "Come on now read yours."

Slowly she began a little above a whisper, "Second chances are precious gifts, be wise and take the leap, for true love awaits."

They were both silent for a long time.

"Okay so I'm a little freaked out." Ephram said.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Maybe because I want that one to be true."

Madison just looked at him, that's all she could do. She was surprised that he would actually admit that to her. But she also knew that deep down she wanted the same thing.

"Ah, just forget I said that okay. But umm… I really think I should probably help you clean up here and then be heading home it's late and I'm getting tired." He didn't move waiting for her response.

"No, I'll get this don't worry about it. I mean if you're tired or not feeling well then you should go home and get some rest."

"Yea it's probably best." He stood up and Madison began to do the same, "Oh here let me help you." Being the gentlemen he was he reached out his hand to take Madison's and helped her up bringing her closer to him.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, so do you have any plans for tomorrow night?"

"Actually, I've got to work. I've had trouble focusing lately."

"Sorry I don't mean to take you away from your work."

"It's not just you; I mean I've kinda been avoiding the next step in my line."

"Why's that?"

"Trying to avoid the stress which comes with it, it's going to be hard is all."

"Well I'll send positive thoughts towards you." He said as they moved to the door.

"Thanks I appreciate it." She opens the door.

"Not a problem if there's anything I can do to help don't hesitate to call or ask."

"I just might do that. Drive safe and have a good rest of the night."

"You too, bye." He says as he kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

Madison closes the door and brings her hand to the cheek Ephram had kissed and then to her lips which he had also kissed that evening for the first time in years. Even though it had been only for a second and ever so soft it had left her wanting more. For the first time tonight while saying there goodbye's he had kissed her on the cheek which felt good. They were touching more and becoming much more comfortable with each other. She wondered how much more comfortable they would become with each other.


	14. A Time And A Place

"Mr. Brown I really think that you should at least consider returning to New York."

"That just isn't possible." Ephram said.

"Honestly the chances of you getting any better are much higher if we can treat you here in New York. You need to come in, I've spoken to specialist around the world about your case and they are willing to fly in and head your case."

"Unless they can come here to Everwood you can thank them for their time because my future plans don't include New York at the moment."

"Ephram when I gave you this news I never meant to send you off to some no name town in Colorado. I just wanted you to make sure you didn't have any regrets about anything."

"I did. You asked me what was it that made me happy and I got my answer. I came back here for Madison. I don't and obviously you don't know how long I'm going to be healthy so I had to act. She's here so I'm here, it's that simple."

"If this woman is so important to you I don't see the reason in why she wouldn't be willing to come with you."

"She doesn't know."

"Mr. Brown she deserves to know. She deserves to know what she's getting herself into, what's to come. By keeping her in the dark your just deceiving her and that's not the right thing to do. Who have you told?"

"No one and that's the way I have to keep it."

"They need to know, your family, your girlfriend or whoever she is they need to know. What if you suddenly pass out right in front of them or worse? What happens then Ephram? They won't know what to do to help you."

"Listen all I want from you is a plan. A plan of medicine or treatment's whatever it is that's going to make me better."

"I can't-"

"I don't care what you have to do, just do it! I don't pay you all this money to sit around in New York and call and call to tell me how to live my life and lecture me. This isn't happening to you its happening to me. So send all of the god d medicine in New York if you have to! I don't want another phone call from you until you've sent the meds. If you can't handle this I'll find someone who can!" Ephram hung up his cell phone and was full of anger. His face was red as he tried to calm himself he knew it wasn't good for him to get so upset. He had just screamed at and fused out one of the only men who knew anything about helping him. He knew it wasn't the wisest decision but he was just so frustrating.

Suddenly the phone he had slammed down on his kitchen table began to ring again, which set him over the edge as he picked it up believing it to be his doctor calling back to give more of his so called "help."

Yelling angrily into the phone, "What do you want from me?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Huh? What no answer. Can't you just let things be? I already have so much to deal with without your added stress. I wish I was normal and fine like everybody else okay. But I'm not and I probably won't ever be again and this is just the way I'm trying to deal with it. That's why I came back here and am doing what I'm doing."

Still there was no response.

"That's fine but I swear to god if you call me one more time that's it, I'll find somebody else who'll be a lot better for me than you've ever been."

"Ephram. What-I… I don't understand"

Realizing who it was and regretting every word he had just screamed into his phone, "Oh god, Madison."

"I'm-I'm gonna go." She said sounding devastated and ready to hang up the phone.

"Madison, no! Please I'm so sorry; I thought you were somebody else."

There was no answer from her.

Ephram tried to fix the mess he had made, "I had no idea it was you, I swear. Not a word of that had anything to do with you or us."

Not really reassured yet, "Then your really mad at somebody." Madison thought to herself how it had been a long time since she'd heard him that way.

"Yea I really am. I just haven't had such a great last thirty minutes or so."

"So who exactly was all that meant for?" She asked as she was becoming very interested in his little outburst.

"It's not important." He answered quickly in a way dodging the question.

"Oh."

Sensing she wasn't satisfied with his answer and she wanted and actually really deserved a lot more, "It was just a guy back in New York who was well let's just say straying from the duties of his job. He was trying to tell me to do things I didn't really think were any of his business."

"I see"

"Yea, but I'm truly sorry I just thought it was him. I didn't even check the caller id; I didn't know it was you."

"It's okay I understand you're upset."

"Well not anymore. I've got you to talk to."

"Uh huh."

"So what up? I mean you did call me."

"Never mind don't worry about it. I think I better go."

"Madison come on, talk to me."

"I was just calling to see how you were and what you were doing."

"Nothing at all do you need something?"

"I do have a little problem with work and I haven't been able to think of a way to fix it. I was hoping maybe a free mind would be able to help."

"I'm all ears."

"Do you mind if we talk about it like face to face I think it'd be better that way, for me and you too." Madison was really just making up any excuse she could to see him. She knew that they very well could have just talked about it over the phone.

Caught off guard and growing more interested now, "Sure, where at?"

"Mama Joy's, thirty-minutes."

"Of course, I'll be there."

"Bye" Madison said before hanging up the phone. She had actually been really excited about calling Ephram, happy to see how he was doing. But right now she didn't really feel excited but she was consumed with this weird feeling that wouldn't go away. She didn't really believe the story Ephram had told her about why he'd said what he had. His explanation and some of the things he had said just didn't match up. There were emotions and important things involved here she could just tell but didn't know what it could be. The suspicion and concern she had had the other night with his fortune cookie, which had subsided as she'd almost forgotten about it, was now back with a greater intensity. But nevertheless she decided to continue on with the original thing she had called Ephram about, she did need his help. Being with him would help her try and figure out what was going on and why she was beginning to think and feel like there was something that he was maybe hiding from her. She thought there's a time and a place for everything.

"So what's this problem that you need my help with?" Ephram asked Madison as they sat across from each other in a booth inside Mama Joy's.

"Well I need a model."

"A model?"

"Yup."

"For?"

"For my line I need for someone to wear my clothes for me so I can see how they would look. Plus I have to photograph them and send the pictures to my boss to either get his approval of the line or see what I need to fix."

"That shouldn't really be that difficult to do." He says confidently.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to find a model."

"Madison, come on I'm sure there are probably lots of young girls willing to do that. In Everwood there probably dying to do anything out of the norm. I'm sure if the girls here knew what you needed they'd be hunting you down. It shouldn't be that hard."

Madison laughs and says, "Oh I know that but I need a male model."

"A male model." Surprised, "I uh I just assumed it was a line for girls or women or something."

"You haven't learned yet have you Ephram Brown."

"Learned what?"

"Not to jump to conclusions when it comes to me and not to assume things either."

"Your right you'd think after everything we've been through I'd of learned." Knowing that she was referring to some of the problems that had had in there relationship and how they had broken up.

"Well you're just hard headed. It takes you a little longer then everybody else to catch on." Trying to lighten the mood slightly and not go down the path of the past.

"Maybe it has something to do with me being a prodigy; ya know they tend to be a little sure of themselves. I mean at least I've been called that once before by ah can't think of who but I think she looked a little like you." He says smiling knowing that she had long ago called him that. Deciding to go back to the past.

"Prodigy really?"

"Yup"

"Well that implies youth right?"

"Uh huh"

"Well then that doesn't quite fit you. I'd have to say you're an old soul." She smiles widely she stares at him for a moment, then breaks the stare and runs her hands through her hair.

Ephram notices she's a little teary eyed from reminiscing in the past and goes back to the subject, "So a male model."

"That's right yea." She says as she shakes her head then nods and sniffles once.

"What are Everwood's men to afraid that being a model might make them seem unmanly."

"Guess so"

"The thing is their not confident or comfortable enough with themselves to do it."

Madison's eyes brighten as she gets an idea, "Oh and you are?" she asks him.

Without hesitation, "Of course I am."

"Doubt it." She says knowing he'd take the bait. Anything to prove himself she thinks to herself.

"You don't believe me, that's fine. I'll prove you wrong, I'm volunteering myself to be your model, look no further, worry no more. Here I am." He tells her with a big grin on his face as he points to himself using his hands while speaking for an added affect.

"Well that's if I'll have you, do you have any experience any references?"

"Ha ha very funny."

"I have very high standards."

Laughing and raising his eyebrows, "I know all about your high standards."

"Alright Ephram it's settled then the whole day tomorrow your mine." Not realizing what she was saying.

Ephram was intrigued by her use of words, "I'm yours?" he asks while raising his eyebrows giving her a surprised face while pointing to himself.

Swallowing hard, "You know what I mean."

"I do?"

"Ephram…come on." She smiles a nervous smile.

"I used to be." He says softly while looking down into his lap.

"Used to be what?" She asks slightly laughing as he seems to look like a little boy who's done something wrong as he's looking into his lap, which she finds to be rather adorable.

Looking up and directly into her eyes and inching closer to her across the table he whispers, "Yours."

Madison has no response to what he had said. For some reason her brain wouldn't work she had no comment to give back no smart remark only a slightly hurt looking face. Unable to say anything she just bit down on her lip and then forced a smile and sighed.

Ephram didn't like the silence and was trying to decide if he should be the one to break it.

Madison just stared into his eyes for a moment before blinking and shaking her head and then looking down at her hands which she had placed in her lap. She couldn't help but do anything but rub her left hand slowly turning it a little red.

"I said I used to be yours." Ephram said delicately to her.

Bringing her right hand to her face and rubbing her eyes then lifting her head to once again look him in the eyes she left her fingers over her lips for a moment and then spoke gently, "That was a long time ago Ephram."

"Your right it was. But I still think about it, about you, how we were." He paused for a moment and was about to add more when he was surprised by Madison speaking.

"We were happy. Weren't we?"

"Yea, we were." He whispered and then could only offer her one of his melting smiles.

"So, um I better be going. Just come by my house at about eight tomorrow and uh we'll see how it goes. Honestly I don't think you'll be able to last ten minutes but it should be interesting."

"You'll see, I'll prove you wrong but since I'm kind of helping you out you've got to do something for me."

"Like what?" She asked as she stood from the booth.

"Um…let's just say you owe me a favor."

Walking towards the door, "Sounds like you're up to something." She continues to walk to the door.

Ephram calls out to her, "Who me?"

She turns her head around toward him, "Yes you." She opens the door about to leave.

"We got a deal?"

"Sure why not. I'll see you tomorrow Ephram." Madison gives him a last smile and walks out the door.

"Bye" Ephram follows her with his eyes until she's out of his sight then lets out a loud sigh and sinks down into his seat and looks up at the ceiling thinking about her.


	15. Model Ephram?

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had the flu and was suffering for a while with that and then I had to plan a surprise for my sister and then a surprise for my mom's B-day so I've been really busy. It's hard to try and plan a surprise for these two ladies but they both loved the surprises and I'm feeling a lot better so here comes the next chapter. I hope you enjoy so please read and review:)**

Ephram stands outside ready to knock on her door but before he does the door opens rapidly.

Madison peeks her head out of the door with a nervous smile, "You're early."

"I just thought it would be better to get here early."

"Why's that?" Still not opening the door completely.

"To see if you'd be ready for me."

"Give me five minutes." She didn't wait for an answer but instead closed the door on him and rushed upstairs.

Ephram stood outside her door for a few seconds until he got a stinging pain in his legs which led him to sit on her front steps.

Madison opened the door a few minutes later, "I'm all set." She noticed he was sitting down.

Ephram slowly got up to walk into the house, "You okay Ephram?"

"Of course I'm ready to go, I've been the one waiting for you." He squinted his face a little as if he were in pain.

"Right you sure you're alright?"

"I'm just a little sore; I'm not used to doing my workout so early in the morning." He entered her home, "So where to?"

"My office," she began to climb the stairs and he followed closely behind but soon increased his following distance out of respect for her. Although he tried to be a gentlemen he did have a very nice view and his eyes couldn't help but settle on a few specific areas of her perfect body.

He got up the stairs and stopped looking to his left again he saw that door. The one he was sure held something very important behind it he knew it had to contain a very important piece of Madison. What made her different from before, what had made her into this incredible yet guarded women. It wasn't exactly a bad thing but she wasn't the loving free-spirit musician he had once loved so dearly and still did. He was positive it was all still their but was just waiting to be unleashed again which he wanted so badly to do for her. But he also wanted to know why it had laid dormant for so long. Before in their relationship there was an issue, well several actually which weren't all her fault but now he had a mystery, a mystery of discovering what was behind that door and why she was how she was. He wanted more than anything to help her open up and he could tell she wanted to she showed it more and more each day.

"Coming?" Madison asked peeking her head out of her office door as she saw him take interest at the door again.

Ephram nodded and placed his hands in his pockets and made his way into her office.

"Wow it looks different every time I come in here." He says noticing clothes everywhere and a camera set up.

"Okay so let's see first, I'm gonna need to get your measurements."

"I uh can't really remember off the top of my head."

"Oh no I'll get them I could kind of guess before by looking at you so I've got different sizes but I just gotta figure out which one will fit you best."

"Sure, so…I mean I'm pretty new to this I have no idea what to do so you're gonna have to help me out umm... so uh show me or tell me what to do."

She remembered how a while ago she had done the same thing when they had first started going out. He was young, inexperienced and so innocent. She hadn't wanted to corrupt him or change who he was but then again at the same time she loved too. She enjoyed them just being a couple and doing most of the things couples did. She liked watching him learn and grow with her, not only the physical things but emotionally and just all together as a person. He was already so mature, more mature then most of the guys she knew her age and some who were even older but it never seized to amaze her at how he seemed to out do himself. She loved going through those experiences with him knowing that it was the first time for him and that made her special, it made them special. Madison had on more than one occasion wanted more and could tell he did, I mean how could she not. But they always found a way to stop themselves. After all they had made promises to each other ones they knew they couldn't break no matter how much they wanted to in the moment. No matter how much their bodies called out to one another they always kept the line of what was ok very clear and never passed it.

"First you're going to need to strip down for me." She says calmly although inside her heart couldn't help but beat a little faster as she's about to see him in a way she hadn't for a long time. She turned away from him to hide her facial expression from him and to get a measuring tape.

Ephram took off his shirt leaving him in his white beater and he kicked off his shoes and removed his socks then unbuttoned his pants and began to unzip them but stopped, "Madison is there-"

She cut him off and turned to face him measuring tape in hand, "You heard me drop 'em." Raising her eyebrows at him trying to keep cool.

"Yes ma'am." He unzipped his pants and slowly removed them in a manner where he was trying to tempt Madison and get her to want him.

Madison took it all in as he was taking his clothes off and her mouth opened slightly as she was loosing the battle to remain professional. She knew she didn't even have a chance now as Ephram's body was now slowly being exposed to her.

Ephram could tell he was getting to her, "Something wrong."

Madison quickly closed her mouth and swallowed hard, "No nothing um could you um take it off."

"Excuse me?"

"The white beater, could you take the white beater off." Running her hands through her hair.

"Sure." He reached his hands to the bottom edge of his white beater and pulled it up and over his head and tossed it to the side as it fell on one of her black couches.

To Madison he seemed to be moving in slow motion. Only a small part of his body was covered by thin stretchy fabric which she had the urge to just rip from his body. She wanted to kiss his lips at that moment and move her lips to all other areas of his body. His broad defined shoulders, to his bulging biceps, and smooth invitingly tight chest to his rippling abs. She wanted all of him. She couldn't help but look further down as she saw his strong muscular legs and caught a glimpse of his back side. She'd remembered how delectably enticing it had once been and wondered how it had managed to improve. Madison didn't think that Ephram could have ever improved on his perfection but she had clearly just been proved wrong.

Madison squinted her eyes then smiled and giggled.

"What?" he asked.

She looked him over and noticed he was wearing a tight pair of black boxer briefs which showed off his assets and couldn't help but remember she had been the one to suggest he convert to them. She felt a little special at how he still wore them after all these years, he must have still thought about her. "You still wear them." Pointing to his underwear.

Looking down at his underwear and then back up at her, "Yea I guess it just kinda stuck."

"And black ones too."

"You're favorite if I remember correctly." He grinned.

She nodded then barely smiled, "Well I've always had good taste."

"You did go out with me so I'd have to agree."

"Well we all have our moments."

"Ouch an insult."

"You know how it is."

"We've always been good at this."

"We're not so bad."

"We fit pretty good, you're a good opponent for out little banter. Most people can't keep up with me."

"Not everyone is as sarcastic or witty as we are." Long pause between the two.

Ephram shivered, "Oh…cold." He managed to get out as he rubbed his arm.

"Sorry I could go turn it up for you if you want?" she asked

"No its fine I'll adjust," he added, "Plus I shouldn't be like this to long right, I'm gonna be putting on some of your clothes." He was trying to point out that he had been standing there like that for a while with Madison just gazing at him which of course he didn't mind but thought it more enjoyable to not tell her that and see how she were to act.

She moved toward him. "Let me just measure you quickly," she started to measure his inseam from his heel up and as she got further up she couldn't help but breath heavily. Knowing if she didn't stop she wouldn't be able to control herself, so she stopped just low of really getting his correct measurements and quickly backed away, "Right just like I thought."

"You got it?" he questioned as he had observed what she had done.

"Yup."

"Ya sure cause you can do it again if your not sure?" he grinned.

"No, no just got it thanks."

"Just making sure."

Madison grabbed a pair of jeans, "These should fit perfect and," she reached for a light blue dress shirt which had horizontal stripes on it with dark blue cuffs and collar, "this to."

"Leave the top two unbuttoned if you could."

"Sure."

"And the cuffs too."

Ephram followed her instructions, "Better."

She got behind the camera and looked through it, "Yea…but," she stepped out from behind the camera.

"But what?"

She walked up to him and was about to touch him, "Do you mind?" she asked wanting to make sure it was ok.

"Of course, always, feel free."

She unbuttoned the third button on his shirt to reveal a bit more of his chest and its muscles then took a step back and put her hand on her chin as if contemplating something. Then she tucked the right part of his shirt into his pants which caught him by surprise and she noticed as she saw his eyes grow large and coughed slightly and then laughed, "Alright let's see, one more thing." She ran her hands through his hair and messed it up a bit then smiled at him, "Perfect."

"I get that a lot." Ephram commented.

"Alright Mr. Perfect lets take some pictures." She got back behind the camera and began to shoot away.

Madison continued on through various outfits and lots of photographs before coming to what she thought would be the last outfit.

"I think the black button down and the dark jeans and then we'll be through."

"Awesome." He quickly changes into them and buttons his shirt all the way to the top except one button. The pants on the other hand gave him some trouble, "You made these just to torture me didn't you?" he questions as he's having a difficult time with the button up jeans.

"It's not that bad, see you got it."

"No sane man would ever buy these."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause it took me an hour to put the things on so imagine how long they'll take to get off especially if you've really gotta use the bathroom."

"We all suffer a little for fashion Ephram."

"I'm beginning to realize that."

"Let's make a few changes," she unbuttons all but two buttons in the middle of his shirt, "going for a bit of a sexier look with the abs showing and," she takes her hand to the rim of his pants and unbuttons two of the buttons with a great ease to reveal a little of the band on his underwear.

"You could of told me you were going to do that instead of letting me look like an idiot trying to button the things."

"Where's the fun in that?" she looks up at him and then leans in closer to him and whispers in his ear, "Excuse me," as she reaches inside his jeans and grabs the rim of his underwear and gently pulls them up a bit, "I need em to show a little more in the picture."

Ephram clears his throat, "No complaining here."

Madison slowly pulls away from him and lets her face graze his and then an inch from his face she whispers, "Good."

Ephram couldn't resist her anymore and pulled her close to him and with his hand behind her head he kissed her with want and desire she responds kissing him back getting lost in the touch of his lips. She places one hand under his shirt on his back and he jumps a little from the touch of her cold hands, she lets her finger trickle down his abs to his underwear where she pulls on them and teases him rubbing her finger barely below the band. He pulls away a little while later out of breath, "I'm sorry."

Madison removes her hand from his back and away from his underwear fearing she might do more then she knew she should. Although deep down she already knew she had done more than she ever should have, "Me too." She responds breathlessly.

"That probably shouldn't happen again." Ephram says not moving.

Leaning back in closer to him, "Your right," then she kissed him once more knowing it might be her last chance to do so, "it shouldn't."

"But will it?" he asked.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. A few seconds later she stepped back and went back to her camera, "Let's just forget that happened."

"Yea, yea I agree." Obviously lying because he wanted to continue.

She took a few pictures and then realized she wanted him to wear one last outfit, "Oh ya know what I have one other thing I need you to wear is that okay?"

He nodded as he once again stripped down to his underwear.

"I just have to find it." She turns away and bends down to search through a pile of clothes.

"Take your time." He stands waiting not in any particular hurry.

**Hehe I really liked writing this chapter!**


	16. Sneak Peek, not a chapter

**Okay so I hate to have to say this and believe me never in a million years did I think I would say this, but unfortunatly this story is going to have to go on a short hiatus. Please know that this story is not over, its far from it, I've got sooooo many plans but very little time. My life is extremely hectic at the moment and I feel like I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Enough ranting but I wanted to give you guys a little sneak peek as to whats coming up in the next chapter. Hopefully it'll hold you over until I get the next update out, I'm not sure when that'll be but I promise it'll be a long chapter. Anyway thanks for all of your reviews I appreciate it and am so happy ya'll are enjoying the story!**

Sneak Peek:

Downstairs Madison's front door opens quickly to reveal a blonde woman dressed in a tight black blazer with a white blouse underneath it also wearing very tight and form fitting jeans and stiletto black heels.

"Madd's you here?" the woman calls out through the home as she closes the door.

Madison calling out, "Upstairs in my office." In the middle of picking out Ephram's next outfit as he stand uncomfortably waiting for her in his boxer briefs.

Ephram begins to speak to Madison as she has her back turned to him leaning over and looking at her clothes, "Uh who's that?" he questions her as he really isn't that comfortable with another person in on what their doing.

She turns her head toward him, "Oh just a friend of mine."

"Really?"

"Yea…I think," pausing for a moment, "yea you guys have met before."

"Do you think maybe you could go downstairs and talk to her, or ah," quickly, "ask you could ask her to come back later?"

Looking at him curiously as he tried to find an appropriate place to put his arms as he shifts from one foot to the other, "Oh come on Ephram she's great." Teasing him.

Ephram laughs, "And I'm perfectly dressed to met and entertain now aren't I?" he motions up and down with his hands, he then finally crosses his arms across his chest.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" she asks with a straight face trying to hold back a grin from forming on her face.

"Well it's more of the lack of clothing."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it." She says jokingly.

"I know you do, so if she's anything like you I'm sure she will." Waiting for her reaction.


	17. Spying Part 1

**Yeah! So the hiatus is over, and as promised this will be a long chapter to make up for having to go on hiatus. This chapter kind of turned out to be massive so I had to split it into two parts. Oh and I'm on Spring break so hopefully I'll have more time to write now. A little of subject but I'm going to be starting a new story soon. So for all of you who read OC fanfics and are Summer and Seth fans it'll be a story for you all so keep your eyes open and it'll be a little different but I think you'll like it. Anyway enjoy the chapter and please read a review and I'll get an update out quick.**

Downstairs Madison's front door opens quickly to reveal a blonde woman dressed in a tight black blazer with a white blouse underneath it also wearing very tight and form fitting jeans and stiletto black heels, with a long black coat on top.

"Madd's you here?" the woman calls out through the home as she closes the door and removes her jacket and hangs it on a coat rack beside the door.

Madison calling out, "Upstairs in my office." In the middle of picking out Ephram's next outfit as he stand uncomfortably waiting for her in his boxer briefs.

Ephram begins to speak to Madison as she has her back turned to him leaning over and looking at her clothes, "Uh who's that?" he questions her as he really isn't that comfortable with another person in on what their doing.

She turns her head toward him, "Oh just a friend of mine."

"Really?"

"Yea…I think," pausing for a moment, "yea you guys have met before."

"Do you think maybe you could go downstairs and talk to her, or ah," quickly, "ask you could ask her to come back later?"

Looking at him curiously as he tried to find an appropriate place to put his arms as he shifts from one foot to the other, "Oh come on Ephram she's great." Teasing him.

Ephram laughs, "And I'm perfectly dressed to met and entertain now aren't I?" he motions up and down with his hands; he then finally crosses his arms across his chest.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" she asks with a straight face trying to hold back a grin from forming on her face.

"Well it's more of the lack of clothing."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it." She says jokingly.

"I know you do, so if she's anything like you I'm sure she will." Waiting for her reaction.

She turns back around to picking out something for him to wear and takes a deep breath ignoring his comment, "So let's see what's next."

Ephram whispers to himself, "Of course."

"I'm sorry?" Madison responds as she couldn't hear what he had said.

"Oh nothing."

The blonde walks into the room and notices Madison first as Ephram is in a corner slightly out of her view, she runs over and embraces Madison in a huge hug, "Girl it's been to long."

"That's the truth." Madison responds as they release each other from their embrace.

She begins to look around the office, "Looking good Mad's, you must be doing really well for yourself."

"You know me."

Noticing Ephram in the corner, "Well," raising her eyebrows and looking Ephram over from head to toe, then back at Madison. Ephram drops his arms down to his side and nervously pats the sides of his legs.

"Woah who's the hottie and can I have him." She says looking back toward Ephram.

"No!" Madison says wide eyes and giving her a disapproving face.

"Sorry I'm not used to walking into your office and seeing gorgeous half naked men," she looks Ephram over, "but I like it."

"Mindy!"

"What there's no ring on that finger, he's fair game, unless he's yours?"

"No."

"Good cause then I'd have to kill you and take him for myself."

"Well don't I get a say?" Ephram asks her.

"Not really."

"Of course."

"But he really is delicious eye candy Mad's where'd you get him."

"Excuse me; I'm not exactly something you buy from the grocery store. You really don't have to talk like that I'm right here in front of you."

"Oh…and he speaks, got a mind of his own, smart I'm liking you better and better."

"You haven't changed much well except for the hair; I liked the darker hair I'm more of a sucker for true blondes. One's that don't go through their friends phones to get there boyfriends number."

A light goes off in Mindy's brain, "Oh my god!" she looks to Madison for confirmation which she gets, "Jailbait?"

"The one and only."

"Wow!"

"Yea and you don't have to call me that anymore."

"Surprise, surprise someone's all grown up; you're a big boy now huh?"

"Mindy please." Madison says to her friend.

"What I can't have a little fun?"

Madison and Ephram say simultaneously, "No!"

"Okay, okay lets just double team the poor little fake blonde. Just give me a sec to catch back up. So you're Ephram?"

"Guilty as charged."

"New York did you good." She says as she admires his flawless body.

"Thanks uh u look good to I guess."

"What can I say. But now I'm beginning to see what Mad's saw in you those years ago."

"No you just see a hot half naked guy. You don't really know him like I did and do."

"Hot?" Ephram says.

"I remember enough, I couldn't ever get you to stop talking about how great he was back then. How he got who you were and was so mature yadda yadda." Mindy responds to Madison.

Ephram was learning a lot by just listening to them talk so he decided to stay quite.

"Enough already okay?" Madison says.

"I'm curious of why exactly he's here in Everwood and in your house half naked?" Mindy asks.

Ephram was about to answer but Madison beat him to it, "He's doing me a favor I needed someone to put on my clothes to photograph. As for why he's in Everwood he's on vacation."

Mindy sees the way Ephram is looking at her friend and knows that he's back for more than a vacation, "Vacation, um right." She winks at Ephram.

"First Delia, and now you what's up with all the winking?" Madison asks.

"He knows, don't you Ephram?"

Covering up what was really going on, "Can't say I do."

"Fair enough I'll let you play it your way."

"What? Stop talking like that you guys are confusing me." Madison says getting frustrated.

"Sorry, consider it dropped." Mindy assures her friend.

"Good." Ephram says a bit relieved that she dropped the subject which seemed to be clear to just about everyone but Madison.

A moment of absolute awkward silence passes and Mindy decides to speak up and break it, "So…you guys almost finished up here?"

Madison thankful for the save her friend had provided responded, "Yeah we're finished up."

"I thought you had something else for me?" Ephram questions.

"No I've changed my mind I think I've got everything I want."

"I don't think you do." Mindy says under her breath taking the comment in a more literal way and applying it to Madison's current life.

"Excuse me?" Madison looks at Mindy.

"I don't think you have everything you want." She says boldly.

"Really, what's missing?"

Ephram could definitely tell that these women were not talking about clothes anymore. He could see that Madison was getting defensive while it appeared Mindy was all to eager to go on the attack. Ephram didn't want to cause conflict or bring other issues up into the conversation. This wasn't something he should hear and knew that the friends should discuss this privately. He was going to interrupt and differ the talk to another subject although he wanted to hear exactly where Mindy was headed.

"Accessories!" he said as if the idea had just come to him, which it had.

Both of the women turned their heads toward him quickly each with their own surprised expression across their faces, trying to figure out where that random comment had come from.

Ephram looked Madison in the eyes, "That's what your missing, accessories." He looked toward Mindy now, "Right?"

"Sure." She gives deciding that now was not the best time to have this conversation and that she would talk to her friend later.

"Well I'm strictly clothing, shirts, and pants that kind of stuff." Madison responds with a confused expression on her face.

Ephram, "Oh, okay. I didn't know…that's good." Was all that Ephram could say because he wasn't really sure what to say.

"Well changing subjects, what are you guys doing now then?" Mindy asks.

"Well right now I'd be standing in front of two young blondes who by the way are fully dressed while I'm in my underwear. Not that it's the worst thing in the world but it's not exactly the most comfortable." He answers flashing one of those wide smiles that just makes women melt.

Mindy, "I'm pretty comfortable." She raises her eyebrows as she looks him up and down. Ephram's smile fades to an embarrassed look as he begins to blush slightly beyond his control.

"Oh right sorry Ephram I mean you can go get dressed." Madison says to Ephram ignoring Mindy's comment as he nods his head to agree.

Pouting, "So soon, I was really starting to enjoy myself."

"I'm so very sorry to cut your fun short." Ephram says.

He picks up his clothes and walks out the door as Madison can't help but follow his movements with her eyes and leaves them glued to a particular part of his body, his firm and pleasant rear end as he walks by.

"I saw that." Mindy says.

Madison snaps out of it and moves her eyes away from where Ephram's rear end had once been, "Oh, my God did I just do that?" She says as she lowers her head as her eyes now look toward the ground and she brings her right hand to her now closed eyes and then rubs them as if trying to erase the image from her mind although knowing full well she didn't want to and wouldn't be able to.

"Yeah you did." Mindy confirms although not really necessary but did so for Madison to get the full effect.

Madison opens her eyes and looks up to Mindy as she now has her hand over her mouth, she takes a deep breath in and then exhales and removes her hand, "That was rhetorical." She pauses and then continues, "I shouldn't have done that, _I _can't do that."

"Shouldn't, couldn't but you did."

"I know, I know!"

"Hey I don't blame you though I couldn't help myself either."

"But I can't be doing that." Madison says firmly trying to convince herself that what she did wasn't right.

"Why not? I mean that man really does have a nice butt." She says grinning.

"He _really_ does." She says with an extra emphasis on really, "See that! That right there I can't be thinking that way."

"There's nothing wrong with that, you're a women he's a man, it's not unheard of."

"Mindy you know it's wrong. Actually I've been thinking a lot and doing a lot of wrong things when it comes to Ephram."

"Doing!" Mindy says both surprised and shocked at her friend's statements and she responds very loudly.

"No! No, not what your thinking, remember it's Ephram we're talking about he's not all about that, and keep your voice down." She scolds Mindy.

"Oh okay, wow. You had me worried there for a second. I mean you know you're not ready. But how do you know that he's still the same when it comes to that, that's its still true?" Mindy was trying to point out to Madison that she still had feelings for Ephram by provoking her to have to defend him. She'd judge by her response if Madison was getting deep back into it, into all the feelings and emotions that she had once had for him or if she was just attracted to him and still thought and worried about him.

"Because I can tell, because I've been able to see it and feel it for myself. I mean if he was so committed back then to saving himself when we had what we had and when I was right there more then ready and willing then I just know he's the same when it comes to that."

"I'm the same when it comes to what?" Ephram asks as he'd heard the last part of what she'd said as he walked back into the room now partially dressed.

"Jewish, you're still Jewish." Mindy says quickly just saying the first think that she could remember about Ephram and not really thinking.

He gives her a strange face, "Well it's not something you really change like your favorite color or something." He says as he starts to look around the room.

"Right." She says making a mental note to never ever say the first thing that comes to mind about him when she's talking to him, it never worked for her.

"I think my shoes are somewhere in here." He says while looking around the now extremely messy room. There were clothes everywhere which made it both difficult to really maneuver and find anything in the room.

Madison mouth's to Mindy as Ephram turns away from them, "Jewish?" using her hands for an extra effect.

Mindy shrugs her shoulders and slightly lifts her hands out in front of her and mouths back, "What?"

Ephram turns back around as he's found his shoes and is putting them on and is know fully dressed. He looks down at his watch, "Wow is it really one already?"

"Yeah it sure is." Mindy state's and while saying the words something comes to her, "Hey I've got the best idea." She says mischievously.

Madison knows that this can't be good, one of Mindy's ideas, there never ever good.

"Why don't you come out to lunch with me and Madd's it'll be great! I mean it'll give me a chance to catch up with her and find out more about you and what you're doing these days."

At the suggestion Madison knows that it's just an excuse to get to observe Ephram and how he acts around her and vice-versa. Mindy has this thing about people she could just read them so well and could always tell what their true intentions were. She was never, never wrong. Which in some cases is great, to have a best friend who can let you know which guy wants what from you and which ones are just really genuine. But she didn't want her to do the same thing to Ephram, to just analyze him like that, mostly because she didn't want to know. Well she wanted to know and she wouldn't be able to resist asking her so it was just better this way. Better that she didn't have the chance to spend any time with him and better that she wouldn't have the chance to be tempted to ask Mindy what she thought.

"Oh I don't know." Ephram responded hesitant to answer the question.

"Come on you've got to be hungry, I mean we were going to go out to eat anyway so I mean it's no big deal."

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"No you wouldn't be I promise. I mean unless you already have plans or someone to meet?"

"Yea I'm sure he does, I've taken up enough of your time I'm sure you're ready to get out of here." Madison says.

"No it's none of that; you know I like spending time with you." He says while looking at Madison and then turns his head and attention towards Mindy, "To answer your question, no I don't have anybody to meet it's just me right now."

"See there you won't have to eat by yourself. You'll have us to keep ya company!" Mindy said excited that her plan may just work.

"Well…once you put it that way-" he was interrupted by his cell phone going off. Ephram looked down at the phone and sees on the caller id, "Doc." He decides he should take the call, "Oh ladies I've gotta take this I mean it's-"

Madison interrupts him, "Its fine go ahead and take it." She welcomed the interruption as it would give her a chance to stop her friend from fulfilling her horrible idea. Ephram smiles and nods his head and hurriedly walks out of the room and into the hallway closing the door almost all the way on his way out.

"What are you doing!" Madison questions her best friend.

"I'm hungry we're going to eat and he's coming." Mindy responds simply.

"No this is a bad idea. All of us out in public together, God I won't be able to control you."

Outside the door in the hallway Ephram's phone continues to ring and he looked down and couldn't help but wonder why his doctor was calling him and after a slight hesitation he answers the phone, "Hello."

"Hey I'll be a good girl I promise." Madison gives a disbelieving face. "Best behavior, seriously." She lies.

"Uh-huh, not gonna happen. Actually ya know what I think I'm getting a head-ache."

"Madison…" Mindy starts to raise her voice.

"Yea oh and ya know what I'm light headed too oh I think I'm gonna have to stay home and go to bed." Madison begins to act as though she's not feeling well as she puts her right hand to her forehead.

"No, no, no. Your coming I don' care if I have to drag you out while you're puking your brains out your coming."

"Mindy that's disgusting." She begins to lie down on the black couch in her office and proceeds to mess up her hair and pretend she's not feeling well. She starts to position herself on the couch in the best possibly way and contemplates the most believable position to be in for Ephram to believe she's sick. She didn't like the idea of lying to him, but she was actually saving him from what she knew would be a disaster so she didn't really feel guilty at all, ok well maybe a little.

"No what's going to be disgusting is me going out to lunch with Ephram anyway and flirting with him the whole time." She says hoping to get her attention.

Madison darts up from the couch and squints her eyes at Mindy, "You wouldn't."

"Oh yea, I'm feeling very friendly. I might just have to seduce him and get him really drunk and just take advantage of his extremely hot body, now won't I?" Mindy asks her.

"Ha, he doesn't drink."

"Oh well that just would've been fun to see but shoot he won't be able to resist this," Mindy unbuttons the first three buttons of her blouse, "Now will he?" She questions with a guilty smile plastered across her face.

Madison gets of the couch quickly and pulls Mindy's blazer around to cover her exposed body, "Stop, stop okay I'll go. You're awful you know that?"

"That's what friends are for," she buttons her shirt, "but I wouldn't mind taking him for a ride," pausing for a moment, "I bet he's great in bed." She said as she looked far off as if she were daydreaming.

"Enough! He's off limits got it, no flirting no talking about him in bed or anything dirty. He's just off limits!"

"There you go that's the fiery Madison I love to bother." Mindy said satisfied that she'd been able to get a reaction out of her.

"Yea the one that one day is going to murder you for going to far."

"I get it I'm backing off."

Ephram rushes into the room looking a little pale in the face as he fidgets with his cell phone in his hands, "Hey I'm sorry ladies but I'm not going to be able to make it to lunch I've really got to go." He spits out all very quickly which of course alarms Madison.

"Uh, no it's fine. Something bad happen?" Madison questions him as she points to his cell phone.

"No, nothing like that I've just," pausing to consider his words, "I've gotta be somewhere to pick something up. But uh we'll do it tomorrow or something, ah Mindy good to see you again."

"Yeah same here Jailbait but I'm leaving tonight so I guess I'll catch ya next time around."

"Oh okay," he turned to walk back out the door then turned towards Madison as he remembered something, "Oh, Madison I think I left my jacket over here the other night."

"Yea, yea you did it's in my bedroom hold on a sec and I'll get it for you." She moves to the door towards him and passes by him.

Ephram grabs her left arm gently as she walks past him stopping her. Madison surprised by his touch turns her head back towards him, "No, I've gotta get going I'm in a little bit of a hurry. I'll just swing by a little later." He gives her a smile as he loosens his grip on her arm and slides his hand down her arm to her hand to where he's slightly holding it.

"Tonight?"

"Yea." He answers.

"Sure."

"Great." He gives her hand a squeeze, "Thanks." He releases her hand and slowly moves by her through the doorway their bodies almost touching and their faces just mere inches apart as they remain focused on one another and her face follows the same movement as his.

Mindy could see the undeniable chemistry between the two and is determined to get them all together for lunch, she abruptly interrupts their moment, "Wait a sec there skippy."

"Skippy?" Ephram asks as he turns his attention towards Mindy.

"Whatever, but why don't we just drive you to pick up whatever you need and then that way we can all eat together. I mean I don't mind and I'm sure Madison doesn't mind either do you?" Not allowing her the chance to answer, "Of course she doesn't so that's what we'll do."

"No!" he reacts quickly surprising both women as their eyes grow large with confusion. Ephram tries to smooth over his outburst, "I mean, its just I gotta go right now and ah by myself. It was nice seeing you again Mindy and Madison I'll see you in a few hours." He calls back to them as he walks down the hallway and then disappears from there sight down the stairs and out the door all very quickly.

Madison looks towards Mindy, "That was, well weird."

Mindy moves towards Madison and grabs her arm and leads her out of her office door, "Let's go."

Madison allows herself to be taken out of the room and down the hallway moving quickly to keep up with Mindy's rapid pace, "What?"

"Oh come on, down the stairs let's go chop-chop!" she says as they descend the stairs.

"What are we doing?" She questions Mindy as they reach the bottom stair and are moving towards the door.

Mindy grabs her coat from the coat rack besides the door and slips into it and starts to button up the long black coat, "Following him." She says simply.

At that Madison freezes as Mindy's intentions blind side her," Do what!" She exclaims, as the thought hadn't crossed her mind.

"Come on you can't honestly tell me that your not curious." She says knowing all to well that she was.

"Well…"

"I knew you were cause I am too!" She takes Madison's coat off the rack and extends it to her. Madison pauses for a moment contemplating the idea and just gives in and takes the coat.

"That a girl, now let's go hopefully he's not to far ahead."

The two quickly run out the door and into Mindy's car and speed off hoping to see Ephram close by. Luckily for them Ephram had gotten caught by the light just outside Madison's neighborhood.

"Ah, there he is, are we good or what?" Mindy says looking to Madison in the passenger seat.

"This is crazy. Your crazy, and I'm even crazier for going along with this." She said shaking her head from side to side not believing what she's actually doing.

Mindy ignores her comment, "Okay so we wanna follow but not to closely because he could see us and not to far away cause we could loose him. We just wanna be a few seconds behind him in whatever he does."

Madison turned towards Mindy, "You sound like you've done this before."

Mindy just allows a smile to creep on to her face as she continues to drive and keep her distance from Ephram as they turn right on to a new road, "I have trust issues."

"Well I don't, I'm not the stalker type Mindy."

"Hey! I'm not a stalker I just like to protect myself and see what I'm getting into." She says defending her actions.

"Switch to the left lane he's turning." She points out to Mindy who had become a little distracted by their conversation.

"Yes ma'am." As she switched lanes Ephram made his turn and the two ladies got caught at the light. Mindy hits the steering wheel in frustration as they come to a stop and loose sight off Ephram, "Dang it!"

Madison looks around quickly finally paying attention to her surroundings which she had been ignoring as she was trying to keep track of Ephram and recognizes where they are, "Don't worry it's a dead end, there's just a bunch of little shops down there so he can't go anywhere. This is the only way out. Lights green," she announces.

Mindy begins moving again and slowly on to the streets as she begins to search through all the cars parked along the side of the road, "Look and see if you can see him or his car anywhere."

Excitedly Madison points out to Mindy, "Yeah found it. It's up parked in between the pharmacy and the bakery."

Mindy finds the perfect spot to park off to the side of the road towards the right which gives them a perfect view of the pharmacy and bakery down further to the left. She creeps into the parking spot and turns the car off.

"Not to far away so we can't see him and not to close for him to notice us."

"Yea you've definitely done this before, so now what do we do now?" Madison questions her experienced friend as she's relatively new to this type of thing.

"We wait. He's gotta come out sooner or later and then we can figure out what was so important that he just had to rush out and pick up."

While Madison was finding this whole little adventure out of her norm to be very interesting she knew that she'd probably never do it every again. It wasn't her type of thing; it was definitely a Mindy move. She always tried to believe the best in people and tried to think that not all people were un-trust worthy. While her friend on the other hand was very suspicious, maybe it was because she had been deceived a lot in the past and had gotten burned really burned before. It was interesting that her friend was so good at reading people when they weren't involved with her, because she always seemed to pick out and trust the wrong guy; it was kind of her curse. It made Madison feel really bad for her but she'd never known that Mindy was into following people, but she could see where her friend was coming from the curiosity and need to know could be so overwhelming, so this once she would see how it went. But she could already begin to feel how it could become addictive but decided she'd control herself more the next time her curiosity tried to get the best of her.

**End Part 1**


	18. Spying Part 2

About fifteen minutes later Mindy noticed Ephram coming out of the pharmacy, "Look there he is," She pointed Ephram out to her friend who seemed to be lost in her thoughts, probably thoughts of how stupid this must be. But Mindy knew this could be a good way to find out more about Ephram even if it was a little wrong, okay so it was really wrong she thought to herself. But then again when had that ever stopped her.

"What's he got?" Madison questioned which took Mindy away from her thoughts.

"I don't know it looks like a bag its like full of something, I can't tell but it looks like there bottles our something."

"What kind?" Just as Madison asked the question she saw something fall out of the large plastic bag Ephram was carrying and as it reached the ground it bounced a few times and then came to a stop. She could see him notice it as he looked down at it and then slowly observed his surrounding cautiously and slowly bent down and rested the plastic bag down on the cement sidewalk as he picked up the bottle. He just stared at it in his hand as if contemplating something. She saw him look up as his eyes found a trash can not far from him on the sidewalk; it was almost as though she could read his mind he was probably asking himself what to do. He looked back down to the bottle in his hand and then shook his head as if dismissing whatever thought he had just had.

"It's a prescription bottle." Mindy noticed.

Madison had known but was waiting for confirmation and had gotten it. She looked even closer and into the plastic bag as she now had a better view of it and whispered in a confused manner not understanding if what was right in front of her was possible, "They all are."

Mindy looked for herself and knew her friend was right but had no idea why, why would he have them all?

"He's hiding something, he's gotta be hiding something from me." Madison said stating the obvious, but just really needing to say it out loud as if to make it real.

"You don't know that for sure." Mindy told her trying no to let Madison get upset and keep some hope alive.

"No he is! Just look at him he's edgy and cautious you can just tell by his body language." She spoke as Ephram placed the prescription bottle inside the bags with the others and got in his car. He didn't start it, but just sat there for a few minutes.

Just then Madison's phone rang and she jumped at the sound of it. She looked through her purse and found it reading the caller id which simply said, "Him," she continued to let it ring again and then turned to her friend, "It's Ephram."

"Well answer it."

She flipped open the phone, "Hello." She said quickly.

* * *

Ephram sighed in relief as he sat in his SUV. He'd been sitting there for a few minutes just thinking. Thinking about what he'd just done, what he was going to do, going to try. He felt nervous and unsure of himself and everything, he'd seriously considered forgetting the whole thing when he'd seen the trash can. It would have been so easy to just throw them away to throw it all away but then again he'd probably be throwing his future away his future with her away so he fought the temptation. He just wanted to hear her voice to be reminded of the reason he was going to basically be a human guinea pig.

"Hey, you." He spoke softly into the phone and just like that just by hearing her voice all his insecurities were washed away and he was sure he'd made the right choice.

"What's up?"

"Nothin. Have you ever just had a moment where you just needed to hear a familiar voice?"

"Yea, sure."

"Well I'm having one of those moments."

"Are you alright?" He could hear the concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just needed to hear a familiar voice and you're the first person I thought of."

"Is there something you needed to talk about, or something you wanted to ask or tell me?"

"No, not really." He said dismissing her questions, "But I won't keep you long."

"Okay so I'll see you tonight."

He noticed the hope in her voice as he remembered that he had said he was going to be by but now knew he needed to go home and do some research and make some phone calls to his doctors. He hated to disappoint her but he needed to figure out a game plan. He'd been called by his doctor's office and told to go to the pharmacy to pick up a prescription but he didn't know for what, well he knew for what but he needed to talk to his doctors and find out more and ask him all about it. To his surprise when he'd shown up it wasn't just one prescription it was several. As he went to get them the pharmacist had told him that all the medications were pretty strong and had the potential for severe side effects, so he should call his doctor to be sure the directions were correct. The poor pharmacist didn't have a clue of what to tell him other than that, he'd never had such an order like Ephram's. Ephram could see the curiosity in his eyes as he paid for all the meds he knew the pharmacist was dying to know what was so wrong with Ephram. So was Ephram but he was literally dying to know why he had to be so sick, why him? But to just be polite he thanked the pharmacist for his help, paid him and left. Now he had to tell Madison he wasn't going to be able to see her tonight and that he didn't really know when he'd be able to see her again.

"I won't be able to come by tonight."

"Then tomorrow?" she asked him back.

"Actually I'm not really sure when I'll be able to see you again." He said calmly.

"You're not leaving, are you?" She questioned and he could hear the fear in her voice.

"No, no." he wanted to be sure she knew he wasn't going anywhere, "I just have to do some work. I'll tell you what as soon as I get it done I'll call you and we'll go out. I'll take you out my treat to make up for having to cancel on you. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Sounds like a plan. Good luck with your work."

"Thanks, Madison. Bye." He hung up the phone and started his car.

* * *

Before she could even say goodbye he hung up on her.

"What'd he say?" Mindy wondered as she'd been trying to listen to the conversation and was wondering what he'd said.

"He said he couldn't come by tonight and didn't know the next time he'd be able to see me."

Mindy looked to his car and saw him starting to pull out, "He's leaving." She put on her seat belt and reached out to the keys in the ignition to start the car.

Madison stops her by reaching out and placing her hand on Mindy's, "Wait, just stop. I don't wanna do this anymore."

Mindy takes her hand away from the key, "Why not? I think it's pretty obvious we're on to something. I think, actually I know he's hiding something from you."

"Weather he is or isn't, isn't the point. This isn't how I want our relationship to be, it's wrong. What we're doing is wrong."

"What relationship, I mean your just friends right?" Mindy could tell she'd hit a sore spot as Madison sighed and looked away from her and out her window. "It's okay to want more."

"No it's not. It's wrong."

"Well it was wrong back then too Madison at least it was to everybody else."

"That's different. You and I and him, we all knew it wasn't wrong. Let's please not go back to the past."

"No. That's exactly were I wanna go, exactly where you need to go weather you like it or not. Back then Madison all those feelings and emotions between you guys was by the outside world's point of view wrong, and what happened?" Mindy was trying to get Madison to remember that before it had been wrong to but that it happened anyway, just like it could happen again but now hopefully with a better ending.

"They were still there and we still cared and loved each other so much. I mean we didn't care or tried not to care about everybody else because of everything we did have. It wasn't built on this, on me following him around. We had trust."

"But even with that it still ended. So-" Mindy was cut off.

"I know it did, it's not what I wanted though. I wanted to work at it and make it right. You know that! I mean you were there you know how much it killed me to go through it. To have to say goodbye to him." Madison said becoming emotional as she remembered the past and how it had ended with Ephram, how he broke her heart.

"He's not gone anymore Madison." She stated simply. She was desperately trying to get her friend to admit that she still had feelings for Ephram, that this time it could work and more importantly she had the chance to be happy.

"That's what makes it so hard. I'm starting to find out that all those feelings that I felt for him, that I buried deep down inside are still there and I think the same goes for him." She said it; she actually admitted it out loud. That she still wanted Ephram. It surprised her but she now saw that it was exactly what Mindy was trying to do, she's was trying to get her to say it.

"So why not try again, you're both older now and you've got a chance."

"Because there's no way to tell if it'll end up like last time. That even though all the love is there that it just won't end. What proof do I have that things won't have to be like last time when everything seemed to be fine and then it wasn't and it was over. I mean I have things I haven't told him you know that, all that I've been through and it seems like he's got a secret of his own. Ho do I know that my heart won't get broken again, that I won't spend another four years regretting what happened and being so alone without him." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"You don't. Madison there's no guarantee that's the way love is, the way life is. But I can tell you right now that if you don't at least try or make an effort you're going to regret it. He's so close now, are you just going to be to afraid and let him slip out of your reach. Are you going to be a coward and take the easy way out or are you going to be the brave women I know you are and risk it, everything you've got for the ultimate reward. For him, for love, and not being alone anymore."

Madison let the tears roll down her cheeks as she looked out her window trying to get control over all these emotions that were just spilling out. She needed to put an end to this and get control over herself. "Please just stop. I know you're trying to be a good friend but I can't talk about this anymore."

Mindy started her car, "Fine this is the last thing I'm going to say. Tell him. Tell him how you feel. Tell him what nobody in the world knows besides us knows, what you lost. About the-"

"Don't!" Madison screamed at her friend as she looked straight at her with pain in her eyes as fresh tears streamed down her face and she thought that they'd never stop as she knew just where Mindy was going, "Don't talk about it, don't ever talk about it. You know how much it hurts me." She took a deep breath and wiped her tears desperately trying to gain some type of control over herself, which was becoming more difficult by the second as she thought about her secret and telling Ephram, "If, _if_ I tell him, it will be because I want to tell him, and not because you think I should. Now just take me home please. I'm done talking."

Without another word being spoken Mindy started the car and the women began their drive back to Madison's house. The silence in the car was both a blessing and peaceful but also so painful as it gave her time to think, to really start to think about what Mindy had said, about Ephram and being honest with him about her feelings and about being honest with him about her past. As she was beginning to get caught up in her thoughts the car slowed to a stop and she realized that she was once again home. Her tears had stopped not to long ago but the pain that they came from was still there, it was always there but like she always did she tried to hide it. She tried to hide it from Mindy as she was about to say goodbye to her, but she knew that Mindy could see it, she always could. She didn't move for a minute or two and neither did Mindy and they just stayed that way in the car, neither knowing exactly what to say to the other. Madison decided to break the silence.

"So not exactly what you were expecting your visit to be huh?" She questioned trying to lighten the mood as she tried to laugh a little but didn't really succeed. Mindy didn't say anything but instead just gave Madison a weak smile that didn't really reach her eyes.

"Maybe next time around we'll go to do something fun, maybe shopping or something." She said turning towards her friend. "I know you have a flight to catch so I'll let you go and I'll call you later." She undid her seat belt and moved to open her door but stopped and reached over to hug her friend, "I know you just want what's best for me, you always do." She pulled away, "I'll see ya later, Mindy." She opened the door and stepped out and was about to close the door when Mindy's voice stopped her.

"Madison." Madison opened the door more widely and bent down to look at her, "I actually think I'm going to be staying in town for a while. I'm in need of a vacation so I'm gonna call my boss and let him know that I won't be going back to New York for a while." Mindy made up her mind, that she had to stay weather or not Madison wanted to admit it she needed her to stay.

"Mindy you know you don't have to stay because of me." Madison knew that she was the real reason that Mindy had suddenly changed her plans from just swinging by for a quick visit to an extended stay.

"I don't have to, but I'm going to. I know you're a big girl and all that and you can take care of yourself but I just haven't been the best, best friend as of late and I really miss you. Especially pushing your buttons." She says as she smiled.

"What about your boss, won't he get mad." Madison was reaching now trying to find some way to get her friend to reconsider.

Mindy laughed at her comment and was going to make sure she let Madison know that her mind was made up, "Oh yea Mad's what's he going to do? Fire his sister, I don't think so. I'd kill him!" Madison smiled as she knew all to well that Mindy's job wasn't in jeopardy.

"Okay." She said defeated as she knew that there was no way she was getting Mindy to leave.

"Yea I'll call you when I get settled, and no I'm not gonna stay with you. You don't need me around to snoop and try and pry out things about your new line coming out."

"That's not gonna happen." She said confidently.

"Well if I really tried I know I could get something out of you, I know Tom would love it if I could. He's just dying to try and find a way to steal you away and get you on board with us."

"Isn't everybody?"

"Well believing me I'll be trying. But go get inside before you get sick or something and your freezing me in here." Mindy said as she shivered from the cold entering her car.

"Alright bye girl."

"Bye." Mindy called out before Madison closed the door to her car and quickly walked to her door and disappeared inside her home.


End file.
